Obsessions with Harry
by Foolish Fish
Summary: The diary of a witch who is Obsessed wtih Harry Potter, but she doesn't know him. Lives in France and is only a fan of his...a very devoted fan. Read and Review. LAST CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of a Witch  
  
Please Read and Review!! This is a diary of a devoted witch fan of Harry's, in case it wasn't clear, I kind of start off in a random way, and I tend to get a little sarcastic when this character isn't, sorry but I cant help it.  
  
Day One  
  
I am so excited!!!! I just got the latest newspaper and guess who was on the front page? It was Harry Potter! He has been my idol since I have been able to have idols if possible. Under close examination I found that his eyes are the same color as my diary's cover! I think it was fate that brought me this closer to Harry. In fact we already have some things in common.  
  
I have green eyes (Well sort of, contacts help them gain a greenish tinge) I have whitish blond hair, that would look wonderful with his black, just think of contrasting colors I have a diary that is the same color as his eyes (what more could I ask?) I can talk to snakes (You can do amazing things after having a couple glasses of father's port soaked cherries, which taste awful, and I think it was a worm I talked to.) We are the same height. I looked this up in the official Harry and You, a Guide to Living Life Like Harry. It is the book that the girls and I live by at school. I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, just like him! I often dream about my parents getting killed (just like Harry's did, poor boy)  
  
Once you look at it, one can see many things about Harry and I that are similar, Mary Sue told me this. But I think she is more like him. It must be her hair.  
  
I asked mum today if she would let me transfer to Hogwarts, but she said no. I mean just because I live in France doesn't mean I have to go to a school in France that teaches magic. Do you think Hogwarts will allow a transfer student? I know just what to write on the application letter if they have one. Here is a rough draft.  
Name ~ Monique La Demond  
Age ~ Fourteen, but I would like to be fifteen like Harry Potter  
Reason For Coming to Hogwarts ~ Well I would love to be in another country that is still close to my home. I would also love to be the founder of a Harry Potter fan club when I arrive, and I assure you that it will be the best club out there. Even Harry will join! I also have average grades that will make him feel as if he can talk to me about anything.  
What I want to be in the future ~ Harry's wife, or Mrs. Potter, and I would like to have one son and a daughter, who would be called Lilly and James Potter.  
  
I don't actually know what else they would want to know, but it is a good start, right? Mary Sue just owled and she said that Master Brunk just got in a new supply of books! Maybe one will be about HARRY!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH! I just love that Boy Who Lived! Mary Sue promised to look and see if there is one, cause my mom wouldn't let me out. Mary Sue is so lucky her parents died a tragic death (like Harry's) and her aunt and uncle don't care about what she does. Mary Sue is just like Harry and she is always singing her own songs about how wonderful Harry is.  
  
Wait! Sarah just owled and said there was a Harry Potter sighting near her house. I must investigate.  
  
Day 2  
  
Well I have finally returned to school and the whole Harry Potter sighting was a false alarm. I bet Sarah knew too. Mary Sue said that I shouldn't take it personally but it is hard not to. I mean life would be so much easier if Harry would come and talk to me. I am too depressed to write any more, except to say that I love Harry Potter and he will soon love me! 


	2. Chapter 2 creative i know

Author's note ~ I don't own any characters, they are all JK's. Don't mind the day number)it is to show how much time has passed with out going through the bother of dates and months and times and whatever else I would need to make her life work. Yup that's about it Oh, thank you for the reviews, it made me happy to see someone(s) is reading my semi sad, semi funny, and as my sister would say, semi pathetic story. I hope this chapter isn't to boring. My authors note is probably going to be longer than my story.  
  
Day 10  
  
Today while Monsieur Boosh was giving yet another lecture about Troll history I tried to plan out my ideal wedding with Harry. But Jean who kept trying to talk to me sadly interrupted my planning. You would think that he would learn that when you choose not to listen you should at least not talk to attract the teacher's attention. I mean it is his fault now that I have detention with him for a week. If only Mary Sue had been my partner, but she is dating Francis, the perfect guy for any non-Harry-worshiping girl.  
  
Actually it is pretty cute how he asked her out on our arrival, with a red rose and all, but that still doesn't mean he has to turn Mary Sue against Harry. (Anyway Harry would ask a girl out with much more style I am sure, can't wait till that happens to me!). But I guess that means I have less of a competition for him. I love that. I must admit I would find it hard to turn down a guy who asked me out, only so that I could play hard to get for Harry (I would never be unfaithful to my love from afar), maybe he would even duel for me. I can already picture him killing whoever his rival is for me.  
  
Speaking of Harry, Sarah and I have decided to write letters to him, and whoever he answers first will become president of the Harry Potter Fan club was are starting here. I bet one sock that he has worn to Sarah that he would answer me fist, she bet one of his old brushes, just think, it has Harry's actual hair in it!  
  
I have already started my letter:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I am sure you receive hundreds of letters a day from your devout fans, and I am even surer that you get the same amount from your enemies. But I am sure that would never phase you. I want to tell you that I would love to meet you, since you have long been someone I found I could look up to, besides my dead father. (I can't really look up to a dead man but that isn't the point).  
Since I have recently contracted a disease that wouldn't be curable for at least a month I hope you will make it here before I die. Enclosed are the directions to where I live. Write back please.  
Monique  
Head of the Harry Potter Fan Club, France  
  
It's not too corny is it? I know I am not dying but here but he will forget that as soon as he sees me and watches me talk to a snake (Maybe he is apart of the Make a Wish Foundation). Did I mention that I have a detention to serve? Well that is the reason why my letter is so short. Write more later.  
  
Day 11  
  
I was so not expecting that! I went to detention last night and did my thing as I was supposed to. Jean and I were working together and it didn't feel like detention at all. In fact I didn't want detention to end. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I HAVE BETRAYED HARRY! WHAT WILL HE THINK OF ME??? Actually Jean is really friendly, so if Harry thought we were ever going out, I would just point out that the press thought he and Hermione were going out, proving that we have once again something in common.  
  
I can justify that Jean and I only talked, but I was saving an enjoyable conversation with a boy for Harry, now I shall never be able to talk to him without think, this isn't the first boy I have talked to in a really friendly manor. Mary Sue on the other had thinks that it is great that I am finally pushing away from Harry, little does she know that I put a curse in her bed for insulting one of Harry's biggest fans.  
  
Now for a less serious matter, I got back a paper in History today, and it was marked with a big zero! I don't understand why! It was about how handsome Harry must be when he is standing in the moonlight. I will copy it here.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Monique La Demond Short History Essay The History of Trolls, Summarized  
  
When a person mentions trolls, I can't help but think of all that I have learned about them. I believe that all trolls have had some way of shaping their history, which has caused them to become more cave man like in their motives that they originally were.  
  
For example, once in Harry Potter's first year, he saved his best friend (either than me) from a horrible troll. Proof of this is found in the daily profit if needed, by a witch called Rita. She says "when young Harry was facing that troll he had no idea as of what he was getting himself into or that he was just for filling the standers we had set for him. No one but Harry could do it." It is also believed that he did fought this awful troll in the moon light of the girls bathroom.  
  
Can you picture little Harry, with his black hair set off by the poor lighting and the way his eyes must have looked under the moon? I would have died and gone to heaven if I had seen this. Well as any one can see, the history of trolls is very detailed and complicated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** That was my essay, and I didn't get any credit on it. I must go now and tell Madam Le Color about this insult to my intelligence. Write more later.  
  
Authors note (How many of them am I going to write for one entry?) Hope you liked it.my finals are coming up so I wont be writing to much over the next two weeks. 


	3. The Chapter you knew was coming

Author's Note ~ I really don't have any idea as of what might happen.do you? (That is sarcasm that you will get after reading the 3 paragraph)  
  
Day 17  
  
Well today I went to Madam Le Color and she told me to suck it up! Can you picture a teacher telling a student that? I mean I thought she would side with me. But of course all she can say is "Harry Potter might be your hearts desire, thought I doubt you have ever met him, and this mark must feel undeserved because it is showing that not everyone cares about Harry Potter. This essay was supposed to be about trolls, not about Harry Potter. Ask your teacher if you can redo it or suck it up and do better next time."  
  
Madam Le Color shall now join the ranks of evil Harry Potter hating teachers. How low can she get? I mean she just insulted someone she didn't even know. According to Mary Sue that is worse than being obsessed with someone you don't even know. What ever she was implying was not directed at me, I assure you.  
  
None of that is relevant today cause I have just heard the best rumor ever! Word is that three schools that participated in the Twizard Cup shall be sending representatives from their schools to each other. Meaning I might get to go to Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!! Of course if you listen to Mary Sue she is saying that only honor students and students with above average marks will be able to go, which takes me out of the running of going to Hogwarts. But I would never believe that, that is just not fair! I am willing to bet that Mary Sue will be going to Hogwarts and she won't even care, for all she will do is morn for the loss of her new love Francis. It is truly disgusting how they go about, holding hands and passing note, all the while they still get perfect grades. I wish I were like that.  
  
Today during classes Jean was actually acting like my friend and I once again betrayed Harry by talking to him in a friendly matter. Mary Sue thinks I am a nut case for thinking this but I am sorry if I have stronger.errrrr.what's the words she used.morals than she does. That's one thing that I better at than she is.  
  
Day 19  
  
The Rumor has been confirmed today!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry Potter here I come! To be truthful I don't meet with any of the qualifications to be an exchange student. I hate to say this but when I asked Madam Le Color if she thought I might be able to go else where for the school year she laughed and told me I am such a joker. Then told me she was the one picking the students and she was sure I would never get on that list. I don't think it is at all funny. But I will find out if I will be going tomorrow, Monsieur Le Rayan told us this today at dinner and we are to be told about who will be going tomorrow at dinner. The headmistress has been out on business for some time and none of us have seen her since she went to talk to Hagrid last year. Apparently the reason why the schools are doing this is to get rid of the hard feelings the Twizard cup left with some people, and apparently the Headmasters at Hogwarts and Drumstrang wants to foreign student relationships. I'm willing to do that, no problem, especially with Harry.  
  
Mary Sue can't stop talking about how she can't wait to go and how she expects that every one who will be going will be prefects. I was thankful when Sarah started pulling on her platinum blond hair saying that couldn't be true cause who would tell dumb ones what to do. Francis saw that his loved one was being harassed so he came to her rescue by freezing Sarah and then kissing Mary Sue's hair. Mary Sue and him then left for a "quite walk". Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, makes me wonder. I can't wait for the day Harry tells me that! Lets see I have one day to somehow raise all my grades, I need to go talk to Madam Le Color right now, write more tomorrow.  
  
Day 20  
  
I AM GOING TO SEE HARRY POTTER IN THE FLESH!! Everyone was completely shocked, including Madam Le Color. How amazing is that! The bad part is that I feel awful all the same. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.  
  
Last night as I said I would I went to talk to Madam Le Color. She said that it was a hopeless case for she didn't feel that I would conduct myself in a proper manor around a certain someone. She sent me out of her office and that was the end of it for her, or so she thought. Her only move that sent me any hope was that I saw her place the list in a filing cabinet, so I knew where it was.  
  
Today while talking to Jean I started yelling/singing ,much to Jean's embarrassment "I LOVE HARRY" at the top of my lugs and wouldn't be quite no matter what everyone said, Monsieur Boosh did what any teacher would do in that situation, he sent me out of the class room and to a teacher. This part was the chancy bit for I didn't know which teacher I would be sent to, but luck was with me, due to my noble intentions of seeing the man I love and I was sent to Madam Le Color.  
  
Once in her office I was told many things which I think I shall record here, like one would see in a novel, not in a diary.  
  
"Well if it isn't Monique, why in the name of Merlin are you here?"  
  
"Misconduct in class, nothing much." I replied.  
  
"You see, this is one of the many reasons why I couldn't even begin to consider sending you to another school to embarrass our school further. Do you know how hard it is to lose to other schools? We don't even have famous people, only an overgrown giant."  
  
I stared at her in shock, it happen to like the headmistress, and she likes me. I was also waiting for her to leave her office, Sarah was supposed to make a distraction sometime after I left the classroom. Nothing happened for about 15 seconds, until there was this sudden BOOM!! Madam Le Color glared at me saying, "Stay here, I still need to issue you your punishment," before leaving the room.  
  
It was so hard not to shout out in joy. She was leaving me alone with the list of students going to Drumstrang and Hogwarts. It was a matter of seconds before I had bound to the filing cabinet and filled through all the files. The list was no were to be seen. Disappointed I looked through all the drawers I could get my hands on. I found five different books on Harry Potter, and a report to be filed about my obsessive behavior to the councilor. (This is something I really don't think I need, I mean I might love Harry but it isn't that bad, I bet you could find five other girls in this school who love him more than me.) Well they might not have as many Harry Potter collectibles as me, but I work hard to keep mine the best, but I am sure they love him more at heart. And if they do I shall have to kill them. Finally after about 10 minutes I had found nothing. Looking around the room dejectedly I heard the steady tap, tap of someone walking down the hall. I raced back to my seat, just in time for Madam Le Color to reenter the room.  
  
"Monique I don't have time for you, I shall."she paused as she looked at her desk, "You were looking for something weren't you."  
  
Way to state the obvious, I had forgotten Mary Sue telling me that if I did go through with my plan I should leave everything as I found it and Madam Le Color's desk was a mess compared to how it usually was.  
  
"I."  
  
" Go to Monsieur Le Rayan's office now! Tell him what you have done and if you lie I will make sure you have detention for the rest of the year."  
  
So I left her office and did as I was told. Nothing had gone to plan. While I was in his office I was given detention for the next month, till I pointed out how badly I was doing in some classes, he then told me I was to be tutored 2 hours after dinner every day for the whole year. I should have kept my mouth shut.. Nothing amazing happened till about 30 min. before dinner.  
  
Mary Sue came up to me and pulled me into a corner. "You still want to see Potter right?" I think my face told her the answer. "Don't do anything stupid and go to the library and sit as close to the librarian as you can." I nodded and left for the library and end up having a spirited conversation with Sarah about what color we think Harry looks best in. She thinks would he look best in pale blue (what is she thinking???) and I think that a deep green, almost black would look really good, and bring out his eye color and complement his back hair, oh and his pale complexion. I am going to add here that is it because of Harry Potter that I have given up tanning because of how cute he looks without a tan. Sarah sent off her Harry letter, and I haven't thanks to a certain someone.  
  
Anyway at dinner, Mary Sue gave me this smug look and had me sit next to her and Francis. It must have been really hard for him to keep from drooling because Mary Sue looks good when she is smug or happy or in any mood except for anger, then it is scary. Here comes the best part, as we started eating Monsieur Le Rayan stood up and made us all stop.  
"Now for the student's who will be leaving for Drumstrang." He listed off a lot of names that I really don't care about, who cares about the school of some hot Quidditch player? I don't if you think about who the other school has. "Now for the student's leaving for Hogwarts, Mary Sue DeCameron, Jean Val Jean, Dominic Vocat, Charity Mauvais, Monica Merryweather, and Monique La Demond."  
  
Mary Sue was ginning broadly as he said this. "I bet you though that the world had ended when you couldn't find the list in her office." She whispered.  
  
"Did you."  
  
"Not really, I am a teachers aid after all and she did hand me the list to give to Monsieur Le Rayan. It was only to easy to place your name on the list." She said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Who's place am I taking?" I asked hoping that whoever it was didn't know.  
  
"Francis's place, he didn't want to go, and I think this is an easy way to break up with him, and help a friend of mine fulfill her wish."  
  
I am staying this now, I don't understand Mary Sue, and she is something else that is not from this world. I hugged her and then ran around the school like a maniac singing:  
  
His eyes are as green as scum filled pond  
His skin as white as snow (To this people would yell snow white)  
His hair is as black as mine is blond  
He flies around sweeping ladies off their feet  
And some day I shall be one of them!  
  
I continued singing this till I was yelled at by all the teachers present and sent to my dorm. Monsieur Le Rayan told me that I would still have my tutor session, only they will be at Hogwarts with a teacher called Snape. I don't know who that is, maybe the head teacher for the fifteen year old boys! That would be divine. Have to go to sleep now, Mary Sue is going to help me with my homework until we leave which is in a week. Can't wait, I am going to see him.  
  
Authors Note ~ All of you knew this was going to happen. And you can see why I have a Mary Sue.to help guide my character into disasters, which are waiting to happen. Sorry if this was to predictable, but it was her going to harry or harry coming to her. 


	4. Waking up and Leaving

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, they help me out and make me want to keep writing. Another thing I WILL BE CHANGING FROM DIARY FORMAT TO A NORMAL 1ST PERSON VEIW. The diary thing was getting to hard to remember and I don't keep a diary so I really had no other idea as of what to write except obsessions. Oh I won't be writing for the next week or so, not even this weekend cause I am going to the snow (no computers where I am staying) and I have finals all of next week. Does anyone out there speak Latin, they could help me.and I could help them. ************************************************************************  
  
I had so many issues sleeping last night that I was amazed that I was ever able to fall asleep at all. To me it seems that once you fall asleep someone always wakes you up, or at least this is the case for me. I was in the middle of this wonderful dream of Harry Potter (who else?) and how he wanted to kiss me and as he leaned down to my face he said in a voice that sounded like Mary Sue's said, "Time to get up, we have homework to do, and preparations to make!"  
  
My eyes flew open and there was Mary Sue in the flesh. "Go away!" I grumbled as I pulled my sheets over my head.  
  
"No, you want to see Harry and you want help with History right?" she asked.  
  
"Not anymore, tired."  
  
Mary Sue like the rest of the school should know by now that it is pointless to try and have a logical conversation with me while I am sleeping so she left me to sleep some more. Once again I was in Harry's arms, only this time we were flying around London. He leaned down again to claim a kiss, but it started raining. I woke up instantly only to find myself soaking wet with an ice cube on my nose.  
  
"Mary Sue you had better run before I find my wand!" I screamed waking half the room up and scattering ice cubes everywhere.  
  
In response to that she held up my wand tauntingly. So much for that. "Get out bed now or should I tell all the teachers how your name got onto that list?" she said coldly as she handed me an empty pitcher.  
  
I grumbled crossly as I got out of bed and put my feet on the cold stone floor. Still muttering about how Harry probably never had to put up with this I did my morning routine and then joined Mary Sue in the library at 6:30 in the morning (Does that girl ever sleep?). She looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"You are such a morning person, why I would hate to see you if you actually had to do something in the morning." She said merrily as she saw me.  
  
" Same to you." Was all I could say.  
  
Mary Sue seemed unfazed by my response for she proceeded to tutor me in every subject in school. After an hour or so she had caught me up in all my classes and had helped me finish all the homework that I had neglected to turn in (I was under the impression that it would take weeks to do).  
  
"If we plan it right, you won't have to take tutoring sessions in Hogwarts with some crazy teacher. But we need to talk about how you are going to act around Harry."  
  
I shot her a dirty look and started to protest but she continued, "You may claim that you are not going to act like a nut case but you will, I promise you, only can you not bring your whole Harry Potter collection with you when we leave? I mean you will only be parted with your stuff for two months. Nothing will happen to it."  
  
"Two months? Is that how long we are going to be there? Can't they give us more time?" I must have missed that part, instead of the rest of the year I only have two months or till the end of January to make him fall in love with me. Well I now have to think of a new plan for having a slow relationship.  
  
Mary Sue meanwhile was rolling her green eyes heaven ward. "Yes Monique we only will be there for two months, no longer no less. Remember we have O.W.L.S to study for here and we need to know what all the teachers have taught in my absence. I know it won't be much but school is school."  
  
I didn't pay much attention to her after this, I only had two months to make friends with Harry, have him ask me out, and then cause him to fall madly in love with me. This was going to be tough. I am definatly not going home over the winter holiday. Maybe I could become a pen pal of his or something then I will be able to see him again. Is that plausible? No how often would we see each other if that were the cause?  
  
The rest of the day seemed to flow by slowly. All the teachers were pleased with me, for once, so nothing eventful happened till dinner.  
  
Jean came up to me as I was digging into my food. "Monique can I sit with you?" he asked.  
  
I looked up from my food. (I was my first meal of the day, Mary Sue does know how to keep a day busy and she doesn't eat when she has other things to do so I was doing homework while all the other blissfully lucky people at our school were eating lunch and breakfast) "Sure Jean sit right on down." I managed to say after I had swallowed.  
  
He looked down and finally registered that I wanted him to sit next to me. (Cant imagine where else he would sit if he wanted to sit by me)"Where's Mary Sue?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Homework for that girl is never finished and she has to break up with Francis today. We are leaving in exactly 5 days, 19 hours, 35 minuets, and 52 seconds till we leave for Hogwarts and see Harry."  
  
"You are keeping the close of a count?"  
  
"You would to if you were to see the man of your dreams." I said dreamily.  
  
"Not really. I don't think it's a good thing to have fancies about people you will never really care about." He said seriously.  
  
"Aren't you just being a prat? I, as you know, will never take anything seriously in my life."  
  
Jean only laughed at me and shook his head. "You really are a nut case. I will pity Harry the whole while we are there, for he will have you scaring him."  
  
"Will not, that's your job. You will frighten him with your serious expressions and non-Harry-loving nature."  
  
"Well is that so? A non-Harry-loving nature, is that even a word?"  
  
"In the official Harry Potter Guide to Life there is such a word."  
  
I was graced with another one of Jean's looks. What is it about men and wanting everything to be correct or funny? " Have you ever thought of how you will be able to find Harry?"  
  
"Well, we are both in the same year so we will be in the same common area, and share the same common room. Why do you ask such dumb questions?"  
  
"Did Mary Sue not tell you?"  
  
"I told you she is breaking up with Francis so all we did today was come up with a list of nice ways to break up with a guy and do homework. What do you mean by her not telling me something?"  
  
"Monique you will not kill me if I tell you this?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No Jean I will not kill you till I get out of school. Make you happy?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Monique when we get to Hogwarts we will be sorted into houses with 1st through 7th years. There are four houses and you have to have certain qualities to get into one."  
  
"I get it!" I squealed, "That is what the fan book from England meant when they talked about him being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! That makes so much sense! Jean you have just helped me! Ah I have been wondering what they meant for ages. I wrote a letter to the author of that book and I got a letter telling me its not polite to joke about my own school. Stupid git."  
  
Mary Sue interrupted me, "Monique don't scare Jean like that. We need to work on how you talk to guys. You must not ramble. I never did that around Francis."  
  
" Francis? FRANCIS! Oh how did the whole break up thing go?" I asked loosing threat of conversion.  
  
"Later Monique, Monsieur Le Rayan wants you, Jean, Dominic, Charity, Monica, and I to meet him in his office."  
  
Jean and I got up and followed her to Monsieur Le Rayan's office. I was going for a record, two visits in two days. There we were briefed on the proper behavior one must have when at Hogwarts. For some reason he seemed to look at me when he said this and he also told us what to bring. I was instructed not to start any Harry Potter clubs.  
  
After this grand conference we all were sent to bed. The next 5 days seemed to fly by in a furry of packing, finishing up homework, and reading everything there was to know about Hogwarts (or Harry in my case). By Friday we were all (When I say all I mean all the students going to any of the two schools) standing outside of Monsieur Le Rayan's office waiting for him to give us the porky that would send us to some **muggle train station in London. There we would board the train that would take us to Hogwarts.  
  
"Students you know what is expected of you, any misbehavior will result in your being sent back here, understand?" Monsieur Le Rayan said in a stern voice as he handed us a quill pen. I grabbed it as the others did and away we went.  
  
**muggle ~ did you know they are now going to put this word in the newest dictionary? I forget which one.Oxford Dictionary I think.  
  
Author's note: Sorry but that's all for today.really short chapter (it was till I deiced to get her going to Hogwarts) and nothing much happens, but by the next chapter she will be in Hogwarts. I will be having to much fun when those chapters come up. Wish I had more time. 


	5. Sorting and Seeing Him

Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, its all J.K's doing.  
  
Author's Note ~ How can anyone study for finals? Thank you Kelei for always reviewing, do you know where I can get a beta reader? ************************************************************************  
  
I flew forward instantly, feeling like I was being drawn in on one of my grandfather's fishing reels. When all the spinning finally stopped I found myself standing on a cement pad with parked cars all around. (I knew muggle studies would pay off one day). I turned round a couple of times looking for the rest of my classmates, who being the loving people they are, had already started walking towards the main building.  
  
"WAIT UP!" I yelled to which they started running, causing me to have to chase after them. They stopped in front of a pillar and waited for me there.  
  
"I always thought Hogwarts was a castle, how do they even manage to play Quidditch?" I asked once I had caught my breath.  
  
"Well I remember reading that this is what Hogwarts looks - " stared Jean sarcastically, which I didn't pick up on till later.  
  
"I remember now! It is supposed to look like this! Where's Harry?"  
  
Mary Sue deiced to help me by pushing me into the pillar. At first I was expecting to ram into something hard but instead I just passed on through it, landing on another platform. This one was called Platform 9 3/4 (What kind of lunatic thought of that, why not a regular number like, pie?) On the tracks was a red and gold train.  
  
"Understand now?" asked Mary Sue who had appeared behind me with Jean, who was making noises that sounded suspiciously like laughs.  
  
"Not really, where's Harry?"  
  
"Monique just get on the train and you will see Harry eventually." Stated Monica Merryweather who had stopped talking to Charity Mauvais just to tell me this. I don't really know this girl to well, she is always hiding in the library and I never see her at meals. She has dark brown hair that looks black and brown eyes. She always looks the same, but Mary Sue said that she is one of Charity Mauvais's best friends, meaning she is probably really smart since Charity Mauvais is one of the smartest girls ever to live. Which leads me to believe that I have never really seen Charity Mauvais at the school either. She too has dark colored hair, but unlike Monica she has naturally tan skin, not naturally white. (Why is it that really smart people don't seem to care about appearances, with the exception of Mary Sue, and change subjects really fast?)  
  
Any way after Monica's little comment I boarded the train, not really having a clue as of what was going on (may be I should have read a little more about Hogwarts and a little less about Harry). Mary Sue lead me to a compartment with four seats which were soon filled with Jean, Mary Sue, Dominic Vocat (One of Jean's friends who I never have really talked to.maybe cause he doesn't ever want to talk to me), and myself. Monica and Charity went off to continue their discussion on the abuses of women in every country imaginable, I think.  
  
"Well Monica, are you still confused?" asked Dominic.  
  
"Not at all, I knew what was going on the whole time, someone has to play dumb among all the geniuses right?" I answered, felling really smart.  
  
"Not when they already dumb." Came his answer, causing my ego to drop back to normal.  
  
Mary Sue came to my rescue by saying, "Just because you aren't intellectually advanced in the subject of Harry Potter doesn't mean you have to get on her case."  
  
"Well as long as she doesn't talk to anyone from Drumstrang I will keep my envy in check." He answered. Am I really that bad?  
  
"Why shouldn't I talk to people from other schools? I mean I will be in the same school as them and maybe the same classes. Just as long as you aren't on my team I am happy." (Take that Dominic)  
  
"First of all you shouldn't even be on this trip, Francis should. Second of all you aren't going to be on my team, you and I have nothing in common. Thirdly I don't want to be associated with the Harry Potter loving freak who can't think of anything but him" At this I jumped up, even if I'm not a genius I can still throw a punch and he was insulting Harry.  
  
Luckily for Dominic we were interrupted, " Oh! Am I interupting anything? Guess not ,would you care to buy anything from the cart? I have every thing from chocolate frogs to pumpkin juice." Asked an elderly lady with blue- white curls.  
  
"Nothing really, we weren't told that we could purchase anything on the train, but would you mind telling us how long of a ride we have left?" Asked Mary Sue, who knew that we all had money with us.  
  
"Well dear, you have about two hours left. Have a nice day." She answered and then turned and left us.  
  
Mary Sue entered commander stage, "Monique you are coming with me. Dominic stay away from us on this trip. We are both sorry that you are under the vain impression that Francis would ever come on this trip when he hates England." Mary Sue then dragged me out of the compartment and pulled me into the one a couple doors away from it. Monica and Charity were in there having a conversation about biology and how the muggles think they have everything so organized, Mary Sue when seeing them pulled me down to another room.  
  
When we had finally found one that was empty she sighed and sat down. "Mary what is with Dominic? Sore over you breaking up with another one of his many friends?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I don't think so. Monique you really need to keep your Harry obsessions in check, where you really going to punch him?"  
  
I blushed. "I was till I was interrupted. You know he was making fun of Harry and me."  
  
"Does Harry come first?" she asked looking highly entertained.  
  
"Today he does, tomorrow he will be above first, cause I will have seen him."  
  
"You are hopeless you know? All right I am now going to tell you what will be happening when you arrive at Hogwarts. Pay attention and you will soon know all that you should have researched."  
  
For the last part of the train ride I was told about how we were to be introduced to Hogwarts and what I was to expect (a feast and a hat telling me where I was to sit and sleep). She told me much more but most of it wasn't important and I have deiced to burn the next copy of Hogwarts, A History.  
  
It was late when the train finally did stop and Mary Sue and I exited and stood with all of the other students. There were a total of twelve of us in all (Six from my school, six from Drumstrang). The kids from Drumstrang were all wearing heavy robes that made them all look like Eskimos. I am so glad I never was given the choice to go to that school, it must be freezing where they come from.  
  
A huge man came up to us saying, "I'm Hagrid. Follow me." He led us to a dock with four boats. "I want you all to get into the boats in groups of four, and then follow me." Mary Sue and I ended up in a boat with Monica and Charity, who had stopped talking as soon as they had seen the boats. Once we were all in the boats they started to move, following Hagrid's boat.  
  
Monica smiled at me as it (the boat) started to move, bringing up the rear. "I'm sorry if I came off as cross but you see I was hoping to scare you into remembering all that you had been instructed in, which has been proven to work in many different sources. But I bet you really don't care about that."  
  
I was surprised that she could speak in a language that I understood and knew that I had no interest in something that she seemed fascinated in. "I must be an exception to that theory."  
  
"Or you have no subconscious senses." Concluded Charity.  
  
Monica gave Charity a glare before turning back to me, "Don't mind her, she isn't a very social person. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the inhabi- the students at the school."  
  
"Meaning Harry Potter." Stated Charity dryly.  
  
Mary Sue smiled at them as I started to tell them about Harry. They didn't stop me after I had rattled off his birthday, his favorite objects and his childhood. They let me speak till Mary Sue decided it was time for me to stop, which was when the boat stopped. We all got up and I had found a new appreciation for Monica, maybe she was human after all, I still don't know about Charity.  
  
Hagrid led us up a set of stairs where we were introduced to Professor Snape. All I have to say about him is AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT THING IS MY TUTOR?? Professor Snape instructed us in what we were to do (a repeat of every thing Mary Sue had told me, something about a talking hat and sitting with house memebers) and then led us to the Great Hall. I don't think any other school in the world is this big, even the Drumstrang students seemed to be in shock. We were all lead over to one side of the hall, where a professor called Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a hat.  
  
My first impression was that is it? But then it started to talk.  
  
Never have I before done such a thing  
Students not from the school to be sorted  
Into their strengths and weaknesses  
Who will be in Hufflepuff?  
Only the loyalist of them all  
Who will be in Slytherin?  
Only the most cunning of them all  
Who will be in Gryffindor?  
Only the bravest of them all  
Who will be in Ravenclaw?  
Only the smartest of them all  
Be one with us  
And you will survive  
You're two months at Hogwarts  
Stick me on your head now to find your future  
  
Professor McGonagall then started to read off our names.  
  
"Mary Sue DeCameron"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jean Val Jean"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Monique La Demond"  
  
I walked over to the hat, turned my head to a table where Mary Sue was sitting and I saw.I saw him. He was sitting about ten people away from Mary Sue with a brunet and a red head and I swear he smiled at me. Thinking about his smile I placed the sorting hat on my head. I almost pulled it back off when a little voice in my head started mumbling. "Not Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw, not Slyterin, you must be a HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
I staggered over to the table that was clapping extremely hard and sat down next to Jean. "Way to go." He whispered to me as I sat. I didn't pay attention, I was thinking of how I could turn around a touch Harry's back and make it look like an accident.  
  
"Charity Mauvais"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Monica Merryweather"  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
I looked up from my pondering of how to touch Harry without looking to ovious. Did I hear right was Monica a Hufflepuff? I looked round only to see her sitting next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Charity?" I asked.  
  
"I heard I was supposed to be a Hufflepuff like you." She said smiling.  
  
"But, you are smart and aren't all smart people supposed to be Ravenclaw?"  
  
"There is more to a person than being smart." She replied looking distracted as she listened to some other students called.  
  
"Dominic Vocat"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Dominic was the last to be sorted. "So the sorting hat does have a logical way of sorting people. Monique notice how all the houses received three new students? That was on purpose, not by chance, I can tell you that." She muttered. I neglected to answer for before me appeared a feast fit of kings and I wasn't about to let it go to waste.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: Well that was my study break chapter (there will be more of these as the days go by) so I hope you don't mind if I get a little off track. I HATE finals. On a happy note Lake Tahoe has some really good snow at the moment. ( 


	6. Lost

Authors Note ~ Another Study break chapter. Wow! I have only one reviewer (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE), makes me feel real loved.actually I can't say I am a good reviewer myself but reviews are welcome, good or bad. At the moment I feel like I am writing for only one person, but I figure there must be other people out there reading it (I like to think this). Oh, this is Harry's 5th year so he is going to be moody. (Black has not died yet in case I lead people to believe other wise)  
  
After finishing my meal, I looked back to where Harry was sitting only to find that he and his friends had gone! I turned to Jean, "How could you let him go by without even telling me? I could have caused an accident or something so that he could notice me and then help him notice how much he loves me!" I cried.  
  
He gave me an amused glance, "Who are you talking about? Not Harry Potter are you? Must not be cause I would be dead if I let him get by you without telling you. Why look Monica, Harry seems to have left his spot and is talking to Mary Sue. How much do you want to bet that he won't last long against her? I see wedding bells in the future for him."  
  
I looked over to were Mary Sue was sitting and sure enough Harry was over there talking to her. Not wanting him to fall into the grasp of Mary Sue I hopped up and walked over to Harry and Mary Sue. (I have seen to many boys fall for her, I must save him!) "Mary Sue! I wish we had been on the same team." I started, hoping she would get the hint. Mary Sue chose to ignore me.  
  
"Is that so Harry? Do you really have a firebolt?" she asked him, the nerve of her, why she knows he is my man.  
  
Harry was looking at her intently, he didn't even glance up as I tried to talk to her. "Yes, I am also the seeker on the house Quidditch team. We haven't lost a game, except for when, well how long are you staying here?" he asked her (NOT ME, MY BLOOD WAS NOW BOILING!)  
  
I tried again letting myself sound irritated. "Mary Sue, you can't ignore me forever, you know."  
  
Thankfully she looked up at me breaking eye contact with Harry. It took all my will power (I might not have much but I do have some) not to drool when Harry looked up at me and all anger I had vanished. I swear it was love at first sight! His black hair was a mess (it would look horrible if he went out with Mary Sue, she has perfect hair and the combination wouldn't work), and his green eyes made me want to melt, like toast does on butter, I mean butter does on toast. Ah, he is so beautiful!  
  
While gazing a Harry I seemed to have lost the thread of what Mary Sue had been saying. I mean to say I didn't realize Mary Sue had said anything until I heard my name. "What?" I asked weakly.  
  
"I was just saying that it is a horrible thing that we got separated. Oh, Harry I forgot to introduce you two. Harry this is Monique La Demond, Monique this is Harry Potter."  
  
I smiled up at him, and made sure that I didn't look up at his scar (The fan books talked about how irritating this must be, so I will try not to stare at it while he is looking). "Um how was um was um your um summer Harry?" I asked, although I already knew, but he doesn't have to know that.  
  
"Err, Pretty good." Was all he said before turning back to Mary Sue. (Captain I think we have lost him, do something!!)  
  
"Harry!" yelled a red head from the other side of the hall as I began to retry and talk to him (maybe I could get out more than one sentence and only five ums), "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Sorry Mary Sue but Ron isn't very patient. See you later." He said before turning and leaving.  
  
"Ron?" she whispered to me with one of her looks.  
  
"I don't know much about him if you want to know, fan books are only about Harry not his friends. He's a Weasly, meaning he is from pureblood family. He is also one of Harry's best friends. Harry spent the summer at his place. Apparently Ron is related to the Weasly twins who are well known for pulling pranks. Why?"  
  
"How about you go for Harry and I go for Ron?" she asked sounding dazed. (Not an unusual occurrence for Mary Sue, she always is dazed)  
  
"You aren't serious, you going for a red head? Earth to Mary Sue, where are you Mary Sue?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Am to. When we get back to school remind me to tell Madam Lopure that she lets you watch way to many movies in muggle studies."  
  
That shut me up real quick (The best thing about muggles studies are the movies). At leas till I saw Jean and Monica following a group of Hufflepuffs out of the great hall. "Wait for me!" I yelled to them, to Mary Sue I said, "Deal. You go for Ron, help me get Harry, since you are in his house. See you whenever." I then left to follow the group of Hufflepuffs.  
  
People have this thing about not wanting to waiting for me so I once again had to chase after a group of people once outside of the great hall. When I finally caught up I found that I had been following the wrong group for I could see Charity standing off to the side of the group. I called to her but she didn't hear me so I was left to my own devices. In other words lets face it I am now lost.  
  
Authors Note: meant to get this up two days ago, but something weird was happening with my Internet connection. There will be more coming today (Which is Friday and I have no school!). 


	7. At the common Room

I stopped dead in my tracks, pretty sure the Ravenclaw's would not appreciate my following them to were ever they were going. So being the smart and witty person I am (I can see Mary Sue dying of laughter in my mind, good thing she doesn't know what I tell myself) I turned back to the great hall, noticing that as I walked the portraits were all pointing at me and they seemed to be talking about me. At school I am used to this (some are even members of my harry potter fan club), but for some reason their whispering unnerved me. Walking up to a portrait of a lady holding some type of lap dog I asked, "Have the Hufflepuffs walked by here? You see I am new, so I really need to get back with my group."  
  
The lady in the portrait gave me an evil grin, "I can help ye first me girl but ye must also help me."  
  
No way, this was starting to sound like a video game, where you have to do something to get to the next level, in muggle studies I could never do as I had been asked. I am not going to do what she wants, but it wouldn't help to ask what she wanted. " Um tell me what you want and I will see if it is in my power to do so?" So what if they say curiosity killed the cat? I am not a cat.  
  
The portrait smiled again (is that all they can do). "If I tell ye what I want then ye must do it."  
  
Curiosity killed the cat.but satisfaction brought him back! "Why not, tell me what you wish oh wise portrait."  
  
"I want ye to go an get me some tea and crumpets."  
  
"You are a painting." (What was I thinking? Drat, I have now gotten myself into yet another mess, to find one place I must find another)  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked the crazy picture.  
  
"How can you eat? None of the paintings at my school can."  
  
"I am a special painting! What does it matter to ye silly gurl?"  
  
"Do I get any help as of where the kitchens are?"  
  
"No, ye wish. It wouldn't be hard if I told you were to go."  
  
"What happens if I never return with your tea?" This was getting harder, I need help, and it is only my first day, no evening here!  
  
"Ah, ye will not be able to get into your common room, I be great friends with the lady there. Now run along."  
  
I walked away dejectedly (to bad curiosity didn't kill me, I have not found any satisfaction from learning was a picture wants). I tried logic like Mary Sue would, if the food magically appeared then it either came from above or below the tables. Since I am a lazy girl (gurl as the picture would say) I went down instead of up. After about twenty stairs going down and ten going up, I still hadn't found the kitchens. For now on I shall always carry tea and crumpets in a little purse, maybe a map as well.  
  
I stopped dead, I don't carry tea and crumpets around me or even a map, but I do carry a wand! I am a witch after all. All I need to do now is find that (pardon my language) bloody picture and go to bed, without further mishaps.  
  
"Well, well, well looks like we have found ourselves a lost first year." Came a cold voice behind me.  
  
"Actually I am a fifth year." I said as I turned to the source of the voice. Behind me stood a pale boy with two huge boys behind him. Ah, what now?  
  
He smiled (I think it was a smile, could have been a sneer for all I know). "You aren't from around here are you."  
  
I stuck my chin up. "I could be, you never know." (Translation: All I want to do is run from you scary child).  
  
"French people aren't usually found at this school. Get lost, you are in Slytherin territory."  
  
"Draco is right." Said one of the two people behind him, all this time I thought they were statues or something.  
  
I bet that creep is right, I must be a ways away from Hufflepuff. "I'll just be going now." I started as I slid against the wall to get past all three of them  
  
The pale boy grabbed my arm forcing me to look at him, "Yes you had best."  
  
I could feel his hold tighten on my arm. "Um, I could move a lot faster if you didn't have a death grip on me." (Not the best thing to say, but what else could I say?)  
  
He only sneered. "Why would I want to do that. There is a punishment for those who get to close to the Slytherin common room." Pulling out his want he pointed it at me.  
  
Now I bet you all think I am some scared nitwit who faints every time I see Harry's picture (that is true, but not important at the moment) but I am not. I instantly kicked him, and then ran. I kept running till I found myself back at the portrait.  
  
"I don't see me tea." It started.  
  
"I am in no mood for this you here! I have had a long day!" I then turned around, muttered a spell and handed her the tea and crumpets that had appeared in my hand. "Take it and tell me where the common room for Hufflepuff is."  
  
The picture stared at the food in my hands, "Well ye are smarter than most kids I ask, and they never return with the food either. Impressive, only I can't help ye."  
  
"WHAT? I RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL TILL I REALIZE THAT I CAN JUST USE MAGIC THEN YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO RUN AROUND A SCHOOL YOU HAVE JUST ARRIVED AT AND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE LOST?" I hate this, why can't Harry just come and shoot me now, I will live a happy life haunting other distraught Harry Potter fans. I would have started banging on the picture if I hadn't realized someone was behind me.  
  
"Is everything all right?" asked the elderly man who had witnessed my outburst.  
  
I took some calming breaths that Mary Sue encouraged me to use so that I would appear the proper foreign student, who didn't try and kill pictures in her spare time. "I am perfectly fine."  
  
His blue eyes twinkled, "I am sure, but being the headmaster of this school I feel that I should take you to your common room. What team are you on? Wait let me guess, Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Come along then. Did you know Hufflepuffs are believed to be the most patient of people?" He asked.  
  
"No sir. I fear that I don't live up to that."  
  
He smiled, "You will soon, are you Monique?"  
  
"Yes." (In case you are wondering, I feel like a fool and I now probably about to be told that I was to be sent back to France.). We walked a ways in silence.  
  
"I was told that you would be needing tutoring and I assigned Professor Snape to be your tutor. You are to meet with him after history of magic, which you have every other day. Ah, here we are. The password is Dragon's Breath. I'll leave you here." He then walked away leaving me in front of a picture with a little girl in a white dress.  
  
"Dragon's Breath?" I asked.  
  
"You may enter." She said in a squeaky voice as she swung forward on her frame. I walled into the whole and stepped into the Hufflepuff common room. The floor was made of a yellowish wood that was interlocked with back pieces, forming many badgers if you looked at the floor for a while. The rest of the room was done in yellow and black, with a huge fireplace in the center of the room. All around it were yellow and black couches.  
  
"See I told you! She was just probably following harry back to his common room. Honestly Jean you worry too much. Monique over here." Cried Monica, not acting like the girl with Charity, from the other side of the fireplace.  
  
I walked over to them and plopped down next to Jean. "Where in the name of Merlin where you?" he asked.  
  
"I was yelling at a picture if you want the truth."  
  
"That must have been.fun." He said, giving me a funny look.  
  
"Monique I'll show you our dorm. We are sharing one with the other fifth years." Monica pulled me up and dragged me up more stairs.  
  
"Once I am up here I am staying up here." I said grouchily, you would to if you had had such a horrible day. Thank Merlin I saw Harry, and I even TALKED to him.  
  
Monica dropped her perky attitude when I said this, "That bad of a day? We are lucky we're on the same floor as the Great Hall. How many stairs did you have to climb?"  
  
I told Monica the events of the evening and I told her to watch out for an evil picture that wants tea. I also told her that who ever came up with the phrase curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back should die.  
  
"I wish I had been there with you. Jean told me to wait for you but I was so excited to see the rest of the school and you were taking such a long time with Harry that I just gave up waiting. Jean naturally followed."  
  
I didn't answer her. Instead I changed into my night cloths and crawled into the bed she had indicated. Monica did the same and before long I was out cold, dreaming blissfully wonderful dreams of Harry and I, Mary Sue and Ron were in the background.  
  
Author's Note: this chapter is a little random, promise it will get better, the picture will come in use later (Actually I really don't know, but it is there for future use). I need to use less description or something. That was the only good thing about her diary, I could keep out more that I do now. 


	8. Chapter 8 No more chapter names from me

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and thank you for reminding me about Cho (I didn't like her very much so I forgot about her I guess. Is she a Ravenclaw? If not she will disappear from both Harry's life and affections). How many disclaimers should I write? Oh, you all have also gotten me thinking about who goes with who, up till now it has all been up in the air. I will try and work on my spelling and grammar errors, it is just that I am a horrible proof reader, any volunteers? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
I awoke the next morning to Monica shaking me. "Can't I sleep without having someone waking me up?" I asked all the while trying to pull the covers back over my head hoping Harry hadn't decided to leave my dreams.  
  
Monica didn't pay attention to this and she eventually got me dressed and eating breakfast before I knew it. While I was eating breakfast I was keeping a close look out for Harry but I never saw him. I did see that awful Slytherin and his friends thought.  
  
Monica interrupted my breakfast after I caught site of the Slytherins to tell me our schedule. Apparently we have a different schedule every other day. Today I have Herbology with, drum roll please.Harry Potter and the rest of Gryffindor. I then have DA with Slytherin, followed by Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw and my last class is History of Magic with Slytherin again, oh and if you want to include my study session with Professor Snape I have three classes with Slytherin. Sadly only one class with Harry. The poor boy is going to miss me once he realizes he is in love with me, I am sure of it.  
  
Once I heard the schedule I was over come with so much energy that I made Monica and Jean come with me to find Mary Sue at the Gryffindor table so that we could all get to Herbology early. On the way to Green House Four I said, "Ok, now remember, do not, I repeat do not mention to Harry that I happen to have-"  
  
"A major obsession that your friends want to get you over so that you can move on with your life?" asked Mary Sue  
  
"No I think it is because she is desperately in love with some one she has just met meaning she is bound to do it again with someone else, only she needs to finish with one obsession to carry on with another." Started Jean  
  
"Better yet a psychological problem resulting on a need to have an object to focus on to continue on in life." Concluded Monica  
  
"Stop, I don't have any of those." I muttered as they all started cracking up. It's always great fun to be the but of everyone's jokes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Real soon you will be able to make fun of my newest boyfriend."  
  
I looked at Mary Sue, "You have only known him for a minute, at the most! Have you even talked to him?"  
  
"And how long have you know Harry? Do you count the one line you said to him as a conversation? It sounded pretty one sided." she asked.  
  
"Mary Sue, I have known him longer that that!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you have known him for fifteen minutes."  
  
"Monique look at the green house." Sang Monica.  
  
Mary Sue and I both looked over the green house, apparently we weren't the only ones who wanted to get there early. Jean on the other hand let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I even bother to hang out with you three." He muttered.  
  
"Cause Dominic is a Slytherin, so you can't really hang out with him. His devotion to his team is amazing. Did you see him at breakfast?" started Monica, who was answered by Jean but I didn't hear what he said because all I could see and hear at the moment was Harry Potter.  
  
"Let's go talk to them." Encouraged Mary Sue. So we left the fighting duo to talk about Dominic and headed on over to Harry and his group.  
  
"Hello, you two are new right?" Stated Ron.  
  
Mary Sue flicked her hair back before answering, "Yes we are. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ron."  
  
Ron seemed unable to say anymore. A brunet stood in front of him, "I'm Hermione, while Ron's tongue is tied guess I should ask what teams you are on. We are both prefects for Gryffindor house."  
  
Mary Sue gave her a big smile. I stood in the background watching this exchange but not really participating. Mary Sue noticed the silence. "Oh, forgive me for being so rude. I am Mary Sue, I am apart of Gryffindor house while I am here and this is one of my good friends Monique. She is apart of Hufflepuff." I waved at the two of them. But I never took my eyes off Harry. He didn't even acknowledge us.  
  
"What's with your friend?" I asked after a few more moments of silence.  
  
"Oh Harry's just thinking about Cho and all. Bet he is still wondering-"  
  
"RON!" He shouted going this adorable shade of red.  
  
I just kept on starring at him. I don't think I was even blinking. Meanwhile Ron was saying something like, "The whole school knows you like her, I mean the bloody fan club started by MY sister has probably started a book on you." Harry went redder.  
  
"You have a sister? How old is she?" I asked, all the while thinking Harry Potter Fan Club. I know I'm not allowed to start one, but I can improve one can't I? No one ever told me I couldn't.  
  
"I have a younger sister named Ginny, she's a fourth year. My older brothers, Fred and George, are in their seventh year. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No. I am an only child. I wish I had some thought." Turned to Harry, "Do you um have any um siblings?" Mary Sue nudged me.  
  
"No." was all he said before turning to Hermione.  
  
A couple of minutes later the teacher came. I kept my eyes on Harry for the rest of the class. Which wasn't very interesting. Mary Sue said that it isn't polite to stare, but I don't even think Harry noticed. In fact I think he did all in his power not to look at our table. I wonder why. I need to find out more about the fan club and about this Cho. Maybe I should follow him around once I know the school better, so that I can have some chance meetings. Yes that sounds good..  
  
By the time Herbology ended I had been elbowed at least twenty times by Mary Sue, Jean on the other had thought it was great fun to sing about Harry and I kissing in a tree as we worked, Monica would join in every once in a while. Something tells me that Mary Sue is going to avoid working with us in the future.  
  
After Herbology Mary Sue followed the other Gryffinfors and joined up with a group of giggling girls. Jean, Monica and I headed towards the castle, where we were to have DA with some lady from the ministry. (It would be lying to say that I look forward to this class).  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. I tried to work on my grammar, but I am quite hopeless at this. My younger sister (6th grader) is better at revision that I am. I don't know if I can get another chapter up by tomorrow but I'll try. Please Review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I might just have to start posting on weekends due to that lovely hell I like to call school. Even then you will be lucky if I post cause at the moment I am a nervous wreak.repot cards can do that to any one. Hope you like this chapter.decided I need more Harry, just like all those WONDERFUL reviewers. ************************************************************************ Half way through the class I was bord out of my mind. That lady, Umbridge, doesn't have a clue how to teach. Thank Merlin I only have her for two months. I dread January 5th. I shall have to leave my one true love behind. Thinking about my one true love.I wrote a note to Jean telling him to bring my bag to the main hall. I then raised my hand, which the professor ignored.  
  
"Professor, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked midway through her lecture.  
  
I was glared at. "Make it quick." She snapped. I leap up out of my seat and almost ran out of the classroom. I really didn't know what I was going to do, only about thirty minutes before I had left some Ravenclaw had said she had to go to the bathroom and never came back. This is what I planned on doing, only unlike the Ravenclaw I had no idea what to do with my freedom, which would end in another fifteen minutes.  
  
Maybe there will be other people in the library? I walked down a couple flights of stairs and luck was with me for I saw the doors to the library down the hall. Humming to myself as I entered I was instantly hushed by the librarian.  
  
"Keep it down." She hissed, giving me a second look she asked, "Why are you down here, why aren't you in class."  
  
"Professor Umbridge told me to get her a book from the library, perhaps you know of it?"  
  
"Do I look stupid dear?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all, only.I am new here.on my way to the bathroom I got lost.and ended up here. I am sorry to have lied." I know teachers like being right so I hoped my story of being a new student worked.  
  
"Well, since classes are over in," she started looking at a clock, "ten minutes, I suppose you can stay. Just don't disturb the History of Magic class."  
  
I smiled up at her. "Thank you." I muttered and left to walk the shelves at the library. Pulling out books towards the back of the library, wondering if they carried Harry Potter fan books I heard voices.  
  
"Harry I am sorry to have embarrassed you and all." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ron.you did it on purpose! Did you see how that one girl kept starring at me?" came the reply of Harry.  
  
I stood still, peeking from the hole I had made in the shelf. So he had noticed me after all. There Harry sat with his hansom black hair, with Ron and Hermione. I smiled at him from the hole, but being him, he wasn't even looking at me. Instead of gazing around he was moodily glaring at Ron.  
  
"Did they? You know they could have been starring at someone more attractive, you know. Someone like, oh I don't know.me?" started Ron cockily.  
  
Harry looked away from Ron, to me. I pulled back instantly. Too late. "Ron, someone is starring at us from the other side of the book case."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, "What?" she asked.  
  
"I said, oh never mind, I'll go have a look myself."  
  
I felt frozen. Harry had noticed me!!! I instantly pulled at my robes and tied to look innocent. It seemed to take him forever to get to the other side of the book shelf, I even thought of meeting him half way and giving him a surprise kiss, and use my French heritage as an excuse. I turned back to the books when I saw him walking toward me.  
  
"Errr." Was all Harry said.  
  
Ron had more to say on the matter, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?" he yelled.  
  
"Ron quite, we are in the library." Hissed Hermione.  
  
I batted my eyes at Harry. Maybe it wasn't the best time to try and kiss him on the cheek as a way of greeting. Must wait till we become more familiar with each other. I looked at Hermione so that I would be able to speak, "I am sorry to have disturbed your conversation. Umm.you see, Professor Umbridge gave me permission to go to the bathroom but I seemed to have gotten lost and the librarian said I could just stay here till class was over."  
  
Ron smiled at me. "See Harry, no need to act like the whole world is stalking you. I bet.what is your name again?"  
  
I made the mistake of looking at Harry. Oh his pictures don't do him justice, "I am.um.Har.I mean Monique."  
  
Hermione started to giggle, but I don't think Ron or Harry noticed I had been about to say Harry's name. "Oh, well I think class is over now. If you want Ron, Hermione and I can help you find your way back to the great hall. You are a Hufflepuff right? A friend of Mary Sue's?" asked Harry  
  
I almost fainted. HE HAD HEARD ME EARLIER! "Sure." Was all I said as I followed them back to where they had been working. I watched them pack their bags and we began to leave the library. But that evil pale haired boy I had met last night stopped us.  
  
Author's Note: I felt like I should post something since I had a little free time. Depending on life and my mood I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow. 


	10. Chapter 10

You could say that it was my fault for running into Draco but I couldn't help it. When people just creep out of the shadows while you are gazing at the one you love, it is just like asking for an accident.  
  
"Potter." He sneered making the name I love so well sound like garbage.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry was glaring daggers at the pale boy, as he grabbed my arm to pull me away from him. If I hadn't been so caught up in the moment I could have started jumping up and down, for Harry Potter was touching me. "Come on lets go." He said to Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have taken up battle stances.  
  
Malfoy blocked Harry's exit. "I have a friend who wants to talk to the girl, Monique, who ran into me."  
  
I began to open my mouth to ask his name and who his friend was, but hey as long as this friend wasn't his knuckle I would live, I think. Harry cut me off before I could say anything anyway. "Malfoy what do you want with her?"  
  
"Since when do you care about what some girl does? Does Cho know?" Asked Draco tauntingly.  
  
"Cho and I aren't going out!" He turned red again (I wish they took pictures of him when he is embarrassed, it is so cute!)  
  
"If I wasn't a prefect I would punch you right about now!" growled Ron.  
  
"What was that Weasley? Care to say that again?" He asked, motioning for the two boys behind him to step up. I don't think the two go the message, cause all they did was look behind them. Draco gave and exasperated sigh and glanced behind his shoulder. I would have watched more but Ron pulled me away.  
  
"What would Draco want with her?" Ron muttered to Harry (Boys don't have any idea how well girls can hear or else they don't care if you hear).  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"You."  
  
"No you"  
  
"Harry are you afraid to ask her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then you ask her."  
  
"You're the one who want's to know."  
  
Hermione gave up with listening. Turning back to me she asked in a casual tone, "So how do you know Draco?"  
  
I thought for a moment before telling her, "I ran into him yesterday while trying to find my common room. Apparently I was in Slytherin territory and he needed to punish me. I.I.I kicked him and ran."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "I wish I had been there to see that! You might want to avoid Draco thought, I am willing to bet that his pride has been wounded and he is just looking for revenge."  
  
Harry was looking at me with new respect. "You kicked Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
His green eyes, his black hair, that perfect little scar, I would answer yes to anything he asked, meaning I only nodded. Ron was now laughing with Hermione, "Next time you kick him, call us. Oh I can't imagine how his face looked. Remember the time Hermione." all the way down to the great hall I heard Draco stories from their previous year.  
  
About a second after entering the hall Jean jumped me on. "What in the name of Merlin did you think you were doing? Did you know you could have been caught?" he yelled in my ear.  
  
I think Jean was a little to close to me and Harry was a little to far, so I made things right. "Did you get my bag?" I asked as I moved closer to Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind for someone distracted him in the distance. Looking round I saw what had to be Cho. "Perfect timing, " I muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Jean seemed to be the only one who heard me. Harry was to still gaping, and Ron and Hermione seemed to be used to this. Jean gave me a sad smile and motioned to me to the Hufflepuff table. I followed reluctantly, hoping Harry or one of his friends would call me back. Nothing of the sort happened. Once back at the table I was given another lecture about cutting class, and how it was my responsibility to make a good impression on the teachers for the sake of the school. I just hope Mary Sue doesn't get wind of this or I will have yet another lecture to listen to.  
  
Lunch seemed to drag by. No one would let me live down my "horribly disrespectful and ruthless behavior" during DA. I was extremely glad to be outside and heading for a little hut for my next class. "This teacher," whispered Jean to Monica and I, "is supposed to be the one who Madam fell for. He too is half giant."  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble Jean, but he, like Madam disappeared over the summer." I said wisely.  
  
"Is that so? Well then, as I recall Professor Grubbly-Plank going to be the teacher if Hagrid isn't present," came the voice of Charity, causing me to jump.  
  
"Funny thing is that Hagrid greeted us yesterday." Commented Jean dryly.  
  
Well we can't all be super intelligent and know everything can we? How was I supposed to know? It's not like I was paying attention to Hagrid, Harry was on my mind after all.  
  
Monica looked overjoyed to see Charity. "Oh Charity how have things been for you? I have yet to find anyone here who can, how was it you said.oh yes 'state the obvious' as well as you can." She started. Monica and Charity then briskly walked ahead of Jean and I.  
  
"Well I am glad Monica has some one intelligent to talk to." I muttered, feeling somewhat hurt and how she had just ditched us.  
  
"Hard feelings on your side? You two barely talked. I'm the one who should be feeling hurt."  
  
I glanced at him, from the look on his face I was willing to bet that he was feeling far from hurt. Maybe it's a guy thing, cause Harry didn't look hurt when I left him, and I am sure that he is now pining for me. Jean and I walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
When all four of us had arrived to class we all found that Hagrid was indeed the teacher. Today in class we learned about zorcans. These are the weirdest creatures ever imagined! I can't believe that Hagrid said they were harmless, I mean they were zebras with claws and fangs. Whenever someone got near them they would rear up on their hind legs and hiss at us like snakes. No one was able to approach them during class, Hagrid tried and tried but it was impossible. Even Charity and Monica wouldn't go near.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry there isn't more, but I wanted to get something up. I know I can't post every day but I feel bad if I don't post at least twice a week. I promise there will be some more this weekend sometime, probably will posted late Sunday night know me. Hopefully it will be longer than this. 


	11. Chapter 11

After class Jean and I were once again left alone to find our classes, Monica wanted to do something with Charity before History of Magic, don't ask me what.for all I know they could have some type of relationship that I don't need to or even want to think about. Looking around I noticed the Jean and I had lost our group of fellow Hufflepuffs and we were wandering around the school.  
  
"Jean, don't we have to go to history of magic? I don't mind being lost and all when I have some one to be lost with but you might want to help me out by telling me where we want to go?"  
  
Jean looked back at me with a funny-annoyed look on his face. (And here I thought that that type of face was impossible). "Monica, the others are about twenty feet a head of us. We are NOT lost."  
  
Men and directions never combine the two or they apparently will bite your head off. "Can we join them? I mean don't you find it weird how we haven't made friends with anyone from our house?"  
  
"No, we are not going to be here long so why bother?"  
  
"We should try to be social and all that, wouldn't the school expect that? Aren't we supposed to be the perfect students from another school, showing the teachers what they are missing?"  
  
"Are you one of these students that would do something like that? I thought it was Mary Sue's job." he asked raising his eyebrow. If only he had black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Well, not really, but I was chosen to be in this group so." I trailed off thinking of how Jean would look if he had Harry's features. The picture I formed did not look help Jean's looks.  
  
"Mary Sue placed you here, didn't she Monique?"  
  
"Well I guess. But still." I trailed off.  
  
After this exchange we came upon the class in which a bunch of Hufflepuffs were entering. Little did I know that once I entered those doors that I would be in for the most boring class of my life. Did you know you can write Harry Potter's name on a piece of parchment in small hand writing about 500 times? You can also rip up a piece of parchment with the name of Harry Potter on it 500 times into 1000 little flakes? While I was doing this Jean was taking notes.  
  
Ten more minutes to go I thought looking up at the clock after I had ripped my last piece of paper up. Nine more minutes to go, I wrote a note to Jean asking him to copy his notes for me. Eight, he wrote back asking why I would want his notes when I had been taking some. Seven minutes left, I answered back telling him I had ripped them up cause they put me to sleep, Six minutes left, someone was knocking on the class room door.  
  
"Yes?" asked Professor Bins as the door opened. It was Draco who entered, carrying a piece of parchment.  
  
"Professor I have a message for you about Miss La Demond. Professor Snape says she is come to him, and I am to lead her to him." Breaking eye contact from the Professor he sneered at me then handed Professor Bins the note.  
  
I looked over to Jean for support but he was writing still, even thought the lecture was over. "Take her now." Said the Professor in his monotone voice. Jean looked up and looked surprised to see that I was leaving. I packed up my bag and followed Draco out the door.  
  
"So how well do you know Dominic?" He asked, as we started to descend down a set of stairs.  
  
"Who?" I asked brightly and slightly out of breath, Draco was practically running down the stairs. I had also forgotten about Dominic, as they say out of sight out of mind. It took me a couple of minutes to remember that he was from my school. "Oh, Dominic was a close friend of my friend's ex- boyfriend."  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at me. His face was pinched into a frown, or was it a smile? I couldn't really tell. "Never mind," he muttered, under his breath he said something that sounded a lot like the word mudblood.  
  
"I am not." I answered to his mumble.  
  
He just shook his head and continued on.  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. Stopping in front of a huge door in a dark hallway he said, "This is Professor Snape's office. Have fun." He smirked as he walked off further down the hall.  
  
I timidly knocked on the door. "COME IN!" came a somewhat muffled voice behind the door. I slowly opened the door and walked in, hoping to see Harry at the other end, not the oily teacher I had seen yesterday. Looking around the office I noticed a figure sitting in a chair that was almost all the way in shadows. "So you are to be the one I teach. Stand up straight and say your name, age and problem subject."  
  
I did so, feeling scared out of my wits as well. I named off my problem subject as potions, but herbology wasn't far behind. He gave me a wicked smile, "Don't worry, if you can't do potions by my next class you will wish you had never been born. I am Professor Snape by the way and I will not tutor you if you come to my office later than expected. You will do what I tell you and no questions unless they are important. My assignments must be thought of as if they were from another class. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
I nodded, all the while wondering what time was on time? He had never told me the time I was to be here by. When I asked him, he told me that I had just shown the perfect example of a stupid question. So I still don't know when I am supposed to come here.  
  
After my tutor session I felt exhausted. We didn't just cover problem subjects but all the classes I had today! The only good thing that had come from that class was the finishing of all my homework. The bad thing was that I was assigned more homework in each of those classes that I was to turn in to him to show I grasped the content of all he had shown me.  
  
I slowly trudged back up the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room, not caring that I was missing dinner. Mary Sue must always feel like this.how does she do it? When I got up there I made a vain attempt to start my tutor session homework. This is where Monica and Jean found me when they returned to the common room.  
  
Actually they didn't find me studying but sleeping on top of all my homework. (Thank Merlin I don't drool in my sleep, I think Professor Snape would curse my homework and me if I did). Monica must have taken pity on my sleeping form for when I awoke the next morning I was in the girls' dorm.  
  
Monica once again dragged me down to breakfast. I didn't resist as much today thought, because I was starving. I attacked my food as soon as I had it on my plate. Jean was watching me eat and kept making wisecracks such as 'what eats more than a pig? Moniqu-eek. Why did Monique cross the road? To get to the dinning room.' At this one I piped in that I crossed the road to see Harry. Jean (thankfully) shut up after I said this. Monica seemed oblivious to Jean and I till Mary Sue and Ron entered, hand in hand.  
  
"She sure does work fast." Commented Jean, thinking as I bet the whole of the Great Hall was that Ron and Mary Sue were an item.  
  
"Maybe, but she hadn't even talked to him before herbology." Came my bright reply.  
  
"Well," said Monica, "I am just going to go up to her and ask her myself." She started to get up from the table, but with the help of Jean she didn't manage to get a step away from the table. (I was holding one of her legs; Jean had grabbed one of her arms). "Let go." She growled, pointing her wand between my eyes.  
  
"I will go ask her Monica. You see Mary Sue doesn't really take to being questioned by anyone but me."  
  
Monica nodded her head, seeing the sense in my words (YES! Some one has realized that I do make sense when I am not talking about Harry Potter) and Jean and I let go of her leg. Once Monica had seated herself I got up and made my way over to the Gryffindor table. Mary Sue saw me heading over to her so we met half way.  
  
"Are you and Ron now going out?" I asked.  
  
"No, just friends who hold hands and talk." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I would call you two friends if that's all you plan on doing." I answered, not being in the best of moods.  
  
Mary Sue turned red. "Well Monique I see Jean is rubbing off on you. How did yesterday go? Don't tell me, you talked to Harry Potter once yesterday, with me right?" This is a good time to say that Mary Sue might always seem perfect, nice, sweet, and smart, but she can also be a real bitch too.  
  
I smiled a big smile and looked over her shoulder so that I wouldn't have to see her eyes. No one ever finds it weird how her eyes change color with her moods. Over her shoulder I could see Ron heading towards us (A little alarm in my head said 'Warning Ron is Mary Sue's boyfriend or something like it, don't get her mad or Harry will never talk to you again.'). Looking down at my feet I said to her, "I guess you have a point but how long have you known Ron."  
  
"Long enough, now listen don't tell him we are going out.he doesn't know that part of the story yet." She whispered.  
  
"I am a little, not I am super confused, either you are going out or you aren't. You can't do both at once can you?" If only I could see inside of Mary Sue's head and see what she is thinking.  
  
"Remember Jock?" she asked.  
  
"Yes-Why hello Ron." Mary Sue jumped as I said this.  
  
******Author's Note*********  
  
Yup that made a whole lot of sense (that is sarcasm people!), but remember Mary Sue is a Mary Sue character and she makes the impossible possible. In case you didn't get that from the dialog (I had just had a lot of caffeine so this might not make sense to people with normal minds.hot chocolate then some tea, then another cup of tea. I am somewhere into my third cup because it is so cold at my house right now) Monique is confused with Mary Sue, who meanwhile is trying to confuse everyone into thinking she and Ron are going out. Ron is just about to enter the conversation and straighten things out.Maybe I should just end here and turn up the heater.  
  
Wait I don't have a heater only a wood burning stove.  
  
Maybe I should just end here?  
  
Or Shouldn't I?  
  
Do I want to watch the super bowl today or do I?  
  
Let me reword that question: Do I want to watch a whole bunch of idiots bash into each other just to get some pig hide, stuffed ball while the rest of the American population watches in fascination and are sold things by commercial companies who pay millions of dollars to get the commercials on air during this time? I think I would rather become a hermit.  
  
I think I will keep on writing to help explain what I am doing with the Mary Sue/ Ron thing.  
  
****Back to the story******************************************  
  
Ron didn't look at me; he had eyes only for Mary Sue (no one has eyes for me, but I only have eyes for Harry so that's ok). "Hey did you hear what the school is now saying?" he asked.  
  
Mary Sue gave me 'the look' before answering Ron in an oversweet voice. "No Ron, what are they saying now? Something about Harry I suppose. Has he asked Cho out or something?" When she had finished this she gave him a MSSU (Mary Sue Suck Up) smile.  
  
"No actually, they are saying that you and I are-" Ron was forced to stop mid sentence when a red headed, freckled faced girl jumped on to his back, "GINNY! Get off!"  
  
His younger sister, the founder of the Harry Potter club at Hogwarts got off his back. "Sorry Ronny," she chirped, "I only wanted to be the first to find out who your girlfriend was. I mean couldn't you have at least told me so that I could point out to people who your girlfriend is?"  
  
Ron turned a bright red, and Mary Sue smiled at Ginny, "Who told you that? I just met your brother yesterday. Are men at Hogwarts not allowed to have a female acquaintance?"  
  
Ginny looked shocked; "You aren't going out? Why were you holding hands then?" she demanded.  
  
Ron (now is my head I won't be able to see him without thinking of tomatoes) looked over at Mary Sue who looked down at Ginny. "Care to repeat that? You brother-"  
  
I now interrupted this little tirade, seeing what Mary Sue was doing (She had done this to get Jock, head captain on one of the school Quidditch teams). I should have realized what she would do to get Ron. Mary Sue has a method for getting the attention of guys she likes. I call it the Mary Sue Test of Madness. It goes something like this:  
  
first get the guy you like to think of you as a friend Create some source of scandal in the school that causes to him to see you in a new light (This is usually achieved by using magic) Be the ever faithful friend during this time of need Pop the question yourself (Want to do _____ on _____?) if he doesn't get the hint by then  
  
I must admit she was taking Ron to step two rather fast. I mean she usually waits a month or two-ah I get it now, we don't have a month or two. Lets see it is November 8th at the moment and we leave at the New Year (January 1st) meaning she would have to set her plan into hyper drive to make it all work. Why is it that I am a friend of such a complex maniac? Why couldn't she do things in a semi normal way? Anyway I shall just get back to my story. I interrupted her saying, "Ginny do you know anyone who would want to make it look like these two were holding hands?"  
  
Ginny put her hand to her mouth, "Malfoy!" she growled. Mary Sue sent me a look of approval. (Remind me later why I put up with some of her plans, is it because I want to or cause I feel bound to be in them even if I don't want to?)  
  
"Oh, Monique you are right! Ron and I weren't holding hands when we entered; I came in after him. Weird how people jump to such ready conclusions, isn't that right Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, as if absorbing all the Mary Sue had said, Ron was doing the same. I walked away from them all and went back to Jean and Monica. There I explained what was going on in less complicated terms, for like most people they wouldn't understand Mary Sue unless she took time to explain herself to them, which she never will. I mean she has yet to do that for me and I have been her friend since first year.  
  
After finishing breakfast, the three of us headed down to Potions. I am proud to say that we didn't have to follow a group of Hufflepuffs to get there, nope instead we followed a group of Ravenclaws who also shared the class with us. Actually Jean and I followed them, while Monica was up front with Charity.  
  
Potions was a pretty uneventful class. Jean and I were partners and with his help we were able to be the only group of students who didn't get potions taken away. I am also happy to say that Professor Snape was pleased with our potion. He gave Jean and I one point each! I wasn't to thrilled with this till a fellow Hufflepuff explained that Snape only gave the Slytherins points, never any of the other house teams. Let's see Mary Sue beat that.  
  
After Potions Jean, Monica, and I split. I was going to go off to muggle studies while they had Divination. Muggle Studies at Hogwarts was no where near as fun as it is back at home, I mean they use a book for crying out loud! The classroom its self was pretty neat thought. The whole room was littered with may odds and ends from the Muggle word. I ended up sitting nest to a boy named Tomas. He told me that he lived like a muggle in the summer. Fancy that, he lives like Harry does! The teacher started class by wheeling in an object called a computer there. It looks like a TV but apparently it does different things. That is what today's lesson was about.  
  
After about twenty minutes of trying to make the computer turn out the teacher got really angry and started throwing things at it with her wand. Tomas, he is a Hufflepuff, got up and pressed this button and the machine started making all these really weird noises before giving off a cloud of smoke, I still don't understand what the point of it was. Tomas told me after class as we were walking to the great hall, that the computer wasn't supposed to do that. (Could have fooled me by I guess I will have to take his word on that).  
  
Author's Note: That's all for right now. Read and Review. I tried to make my chapter longer and tried to make the grammar better, but it is one thing or another. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tomas and I entered the Great Hall in a deep conversation about Muggles. No one ever seems to find my fascinations interesting, so I found this a welcome change, if only he had been a girl and obsessed with Harry Potter.  
  
"So do you using pens and pencils as easy as using a quill?" I asked, utterly amazed at how muggles could come up wit such a thing. Madam Toadstrad promised to bring us back some one-year but she forgot so I have never seen them before.  
  
"Monique, they are better than quills, just think, the muggles have come up with a way to avoid dipping their tools in ink all the time, and you can erase with pencils better than you can magic away a mistake.  
  
"Do you have any with you?" I asked as we both sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to fill our plates with lunch.  
  
"Not with me, but at home I have tons. My parents don't like it when I pull out parchment and quills to do things and they find my constant spilling of my ink on my desk intolerable. Maybe I can have my parents send some over in their next owl if you really want some." He offered, smiling at me.  
  
I gazed up at him. I had never really had an in-depth conversation with a muggle born wizard before, at school they tend to keep to themselves for reasons unknown to me. Not knowing what else to say to him I picked at my tomato soup, thinking of how both Harry and Ron had turned this color. Tomas seemed to notice that I had nothing to say, so he started talking about the weather.  
  
"What is your favorite muggle movie?" I asked, changing the subject. I had seen many muggle movies in the past two years thanks to muggle studies.  
  
" I don't know, I like James Bond, but the newer ones are pointless."  
  
"James Bond?" I asked, for we had never seen any movies about him.  
  
"He's a British secret agent and he is always saving the world. What's your favorite movie?" He asked  
  
"I don't really know, I like the ones where they were the big puffy dresses and dance a lot in these huge houses and they are pulled around in carriages. I also like Emma too, do muggles really only think about marriage?" I asked Tomas, who had raised his eyebrow, clearly not understanding what I was talking about.  
  
I was saved the task of explaining to him what I meant because Jean and Monica sat down on both sides of me. I think Jean was being rather rude because he had the nerve to sit down right between Tomas and I.  
  
"Hello Monique, how was your class? Did you manage to make it through without falling asleep or cutting?" asked Monica.  
  
I blushed. Am I forever going to be plagued by my behavior yesterday? I bet Harry would have done it too if he had come up with the idea. "Yes, I lasted the whole class and one of the muggle devices a computer or something like that started smoking. Tomas, the guy who Jean is practically sitting on, was telling me how they are really supposed to store information and you can use them to play games."  
  
"I won't be sitting on him if you two would scoot over." Mumbled Jean, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Come on Jean, we know you must be loving every moment on Tomas' lap now aren't you?" asked Monica as she and I both moved over so that Jean could sit like a normal person.  
  
Monica's comment must have scared Tomas greatly because he hastily rose saying, "Well it was nice meeting you Monique. I hope to see you again sometime, only I have to go right now and do my Transfiguration homework, I forgot to do it you see. By!" he then headed out of the main hall.  
  
Jean was laughing so hard that he ended up needing my shoulder for support. Monica meanwhile was talking about Tomas and I in a rather unflattering manor, "Monique I don't know how you do it! Honestly you are worse than Mary Sue is. He was practically drooling over you! Did he ask you out?"  
  
"He was not! I don't think he was drooling, what and awful thing to say, if anything we can say Jean is the one who does the drooling, that is in his sleep at least." (Jean stopped laughing after I said this) "We were only talking about class and muggles. What's wrong with that? I mean Mary Sue is already talking about marriage and a long distance relationship with poor Ron, who is probably still trying to figure out what is going on."  
  
"I don't drool in my sleep! What gave you that idea?"  
  
"You don't do you Jean? Is that why Mary Sue and I have pictures telling us otherwise?"  
  
"You took pictures of me?!" he yelled sounding more pleased than angry.  
  
"No, Francis did actually, he gave them to Mary Sue, who made copies of them for me, since she probably figured we would need to blackmail you one day."  
  
"Monique! What an awful thing to think!" exclaimed Monica.  
  
I insisted it was true.but Monica is living a very innocent life (when she isn't trying to claim I am flirting with guys) and doesn't want to believe it, I wonder what would happen if I told her about Mary Sue's useful photo book off embarrassing pictures. We don't have any on Monica because she in the library all the time with Charity back at home, but besides those two I don't think anyone else is safe from the picture book.  
  
After we finished we made our way to the Tranfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet so we all hung out in a group in front of the door. Monica was nice enough to tell me that we had this class with Slytherin as well as our next one. Great, life couldn't become better. While she was saying this in noticed the pale boy, (Draco?) join another group of kids dressed in green. It was around this time that I noticed that I hadn't seen Harry at all today. I didn't have very much time to obsess about this for the professor came.  
  
During this class I was sitting next to Monica. We were assigned to turn a butterfly into a pair of boots.  
  
"A nice and practical thing for two young ladies such as yourselves to learn how to do." She said politely when I asked why before walking to the next pair, who happened to be Jean and Draco.  
  
Monica would not listen to me as I told her we needed to be one with the butterfly before trying to change it into something.  
  
"Monique that is improbable, why would I waste my time doing that? As I recall I have top marks in Transformation back at our school. You don't." She said before muttering the spell to turn her butterfly into a set of boots.  
  
Instead of boots she got a pair of stilettos that were brightly colored and with a beaded butterfly on the heel. Biting her lip as she listens to my laughter she said, "I would like to see you do better!"  
  
Ah, Monica forgot that Tranfigeration is the only class that I do well in, like usual. People just don't remember that I am good at some things in school, they all think I am to stupid to do well in anything.  
  
To start the spell I envisioned myself in a beautiful field with butterflies all around me; Harry was on the other side, calling out to me asking for a kiss. I leaped across the field scattering the butterflies around muttering the spell to change them into boots. Harry disappeared.  
  
I stopped daydreaming and in front of me were a pair of practical black boots, the only problem with them was the fact that they had green lightning bolts on the sides.  
  
"Thinking of Harry Potter when doing the spell?" Asked Monica dryly.  
  
I blushed. "haven't you ever heard the phrase 'whatever stuffs your taco'?"  
  
Professor McGonagall came over smiling. "Very good job, five points for Hufflepuff. My, these boots have a weird design on them, lightning bolts? Why on earth would a butterfly leave." she looked away from the boots, "Mister Malfoy! Get you hands off Mister Val Jean!"  
  
Professor McGonagall ran over to the table Jean had been sitting at. He wasn't sitting there anymore for Draco was sitting on top of him, his hands over Jeans's throat. I ran over to him and started whacking Malfoy with one of the stilettos Monica had made. Professor McGonagall threatened to cures us if we didn't stop, but Monica was faster than Professor McGonagall she swiped her wand muttering some spell or another (I wasn't in any fit position to hear what she was saying, I was preoccupied with hitting Draco). Draco flew to the ceiling, sticking to the top, like a spitball. I ended up sitting on top of Jean.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Get me down!" He yelled from his position in an amazingly cold voice (that kind must have some major family problems). All the Hufflepuffs were looking at Monica, Jean, and I with a new light, some were even cheering for us.  
  
The Professor preformed the counter spell. "Mister Malfoy, Mister Val Jean, Miss. Merryweather, and Miss La Demond you will all stay after class and receive detention slips." Glancing at the clock she declared the rest of the class was dismissed.  
  
"I can't believe you would do such a thing to one another! This is unheard of, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins fighting, what nonsense indeed. Mister Malfoy why were you trying to kill Mister Val Jean?"  
  
Draco sneered at us, "I was provoked by the new student Professor." Was all he said.  
  
Jean confirmed what he said, not offering Monica and I anything to work off of, in the end we had to say when we saw our friend in a moral dilemma we felt obligated to help him. (Monica said this, not me). Professor McGonagall didn't think there was anything wrong with our confessions and she assigned us detention for the following night, that is till I told her I had a tutoring session, so it was made for tonight.  
  
All four of us filled out of the classroom in silence and proceeded to make our way to Charms. Actually if you want the true facts all three of us had to follow Draco since we had no idea as of where we were supposed to go. Amazingly enough we weren't late for class.  
  
Once seated we proceeded to get lectured on a new spell called coniurati dubito. Its main purposes it to cause doubt to be inflicted upon ones enemies so that you have the advantage. Jean, Monica, and I paid attention to it, but I believe we all just wanted the class to be over.  
  
Once the class had finally finished, we all headed over the library to try and get some work done.  
  
"Jean, why were you and Draco fighting?" I asked while putting the last touches on my tutor session homework.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Of course you know why Jean Val Jean, I wouldn't have tired to help you out if I didn't expect a satisfactory answer. You are aware that Monique and I have risked our staying at this school for you? Or did you not think that Monsieur Le Rayan would not hear about this?" Asked Monica. (I hadn't thought about that happening.this is not going to fly over well with Monsieur Le Rayan)  
  
Jean hadn't thought about this either because he turned a pale shade of white. "I didn't think about that." He muttered.  
  
"Why were you and Draco Malfoy fighting?" I repeated for him.  
  
"Well he was just saying all this awful stuff about our school and he was going on and on about how dumb foreign students are. It all started when I tried to help him with the spell. After I had finished mine, making it perfect, and he had less than perfect results he came after me. After that I saw Monique on top of him with come crazy looking shoes and then he was an on the ceiling and Monique was on top of me instead."  
  
"You were fighting about who went to a better school?" I asked, coming to the conclusion that the next time Jean makes fun of Harry and how I dream about him, I will just have to bring up his habit for fighting over the stupidest things.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Monica gave him a look that showed how much she believed him. (Meaning she didn't believe him at all.) Instead of voicing this she asked about my amazing quantity of homework. I opened my mouth to answer but I heard a familiar set of voices from the other side of the bookcase. Monica heard it too.  
  
"Harry did you hear about what happened with the Hufflepuff fifth years in Transfiguration?"  
  
" Ron do you think I care, being Hufflepuffs they probably tired to become best friends with Slytherins or something along those lines. Wouldn't surprise me if they did since they are all such a peaceful lot." Commented Harry. (Does he think I am a peaceful person I wonder). "No Harry the exact opposite. You know Mary Sue's friends?" He asked, meanwhile Monica motioned for me to get up and follow her. Jean was being a spoilsport and just stayed at the table.  
  
"Yes, I think I remember them, didn't one of them claim to kick Malfoy when he threatened her or something?" came Hermione's answer.  
  
"I am willing to bet she did."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Harry who was now starting to sound interested in their conversation.  
  
"Well apparently Malfoy started to strangle one of her friends, so she came after him with some type of shoe, then her other friend then stuck Malfoy to the ceiling with a spell. What do you have to say about their being peaceful now?"  
  
By now Monica and I were standing behind the group. I could see Harry's and Hermione's mouths hanging open. "They did what?" He asked.  
  
Ron smiled, "Serves the git right! I wish we had a class with that three some and the slytherins, that must have been great fun to watch."  
  
Monica, I think was getting a little angry for I could see her stand up at her full height (some amazing 5 foot 2 inches). Before I could stop her she said, "Is that what your school thinks of us? I am not some thing put here to amuse a bunch of British brats!"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked shocked to see us behind them. "That isn't what I was saying. You see we just-" Started Ron.  
  
"Come on Monica, lets go back to Jean, we still have to finish all our homework, get dinner since I didn't have any yesterday, and we need to serve our detention. There isn't anytime for making things worse." Monica looked at me as I said this and then walked back over to Jean, not even giving any sign of caring what she did. Turning to Ron, Harry and Hermione I said (note: I didn't even try to look at Harry as I said this I was to embarrassed by Monica's outburst), "Sorry about that, today hasn't been the best of days for any of us. See you later." I then went back to our table.  
  
Monica was having a major writing frenzy and she didn't look up as I came back. Jean on the other hand acknowledged my presence by saying, "Seems that we have made fools of ourselves today."  
  
"Well at least I get to have you guys at my first detention ever!" muttered Monica, not even pausing as she said this.  
  
I frowned and returned to my Muggle Studies homework. It is amazing that Monica has never had a detention before, I mean I don't feel right if I don't get one at least once a week for doing something wrong. Towards the end of my homework I looked up at the clock, "Jean?" I asked, "What time is detention at?"  
  
"Nine thirty why?"  
  
"Is it just me or does it say that it's ten?"  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
All three of us frantically shoved our books into our bags and ran to the Great Hall. Professor Snape was sitting at one of the tables waiting for us.  
  
"I see all of you have decided to grace me with your presence after all. Twenty points from Hufflepuff. Mister Malfoy has already served his detention. You three won't be as lucky. Mr. Val Jean you are to report to Professor McGonagall do as she says, Miss. Merryweather you are to report to Professor Umbridge for detention and Miss La Demond you are to help me in the potions classroom." Turning to my two friends he hurried them along. I gave Monica a smile of encouragement.  
  
"I bet you think detention here is a joke and the reason why you have it is a joke but by the end of it you will think otherwise." Said Snape coldly seeing my smile before sweeping off down the hall for me to follow him.  
  
I spent the next three hours cleaning out cauldrons by hand, and then re- labeling his potion ingredients. By the end of detention my hands and arms were killing me.  
  
"Miss. La Demond you are now free to go." He said.  
  
I stood up and made my way to the door, "One moment," he said causing me to pause, "Did you honestly hit Mister Malfoy with a stiletto?"  
  
I nodded and then exited the room as fast as I could. Up in the common room I found Jean asleep on one of the chairs. "Jean?" I asked while shaking him.  
  
"I'm up, go away now!"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Detention has been out for about two hours at the least, where have you been? Is Monica back?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"In Snape's office doing everything under the sun, it had better be that way tomorrow when I have tutoring or I am going to be one mad little student."  
  
Jean gave me a week smile as the portrait hole opened. Monica entered cradling her hand. Tears were running down her eyes. "I am never going to do anything wrong again!" she wailed before collapsing in a heap on the couch. I ran over to her and instantly started to try and comfort her.  
  
"It could have been that bad." Tired Jean.  
  
"Oh yes it could have!" She sobbed, thrusting out her hands. On them were the words 'I will not fight'.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jean and I at the same time.  
  
"I had to write with this pen a hundred lines saying I will not fight. The ink was red, and I never had to refill the pen, as I was writing with my right hand it started to hurt and bleed, being the bright person I am I switched hands, and voila I started to bleed on the other hand as well. Turns out I was writing with my own blood!"  
  
Jean gave me this look, telling me that he had no idea as of what to do, to be truthful neither did I. So both of us go up and all three of us fell asleep on the couch, in a vain attempt to comfort Monica.  
  
Author's note: FORGIVE ME MONICA!!! I admit I am not being really nice to Monica at the moment. But ahhhhhhh how sweet, they are all asleep and I have covered a day of Monique's life in less than two days! That is seven pages of words for all of you.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Um if you review tell me whom you want Monique to end up with? I have been trying to figure it out.only don't say Malfoy cause I won't hear of it. He maybe my favorite character by Monique and him aren't ever going to be. Thank you at all those people who have reviewed.I have been trying to review your stories as I go along and sorry if I missed any of you (there are a few that are on my to do list)  
  
CAN YOU HEAR THE REVIEW BUTTON CALLING YOU??? 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Ramblings ~ Harry is in 5th year, I have tweaked the 5th book around to fit my whims. Once again I am sorry for the horrible spelling, you have to admit in my later chapters I am getting a little better. I love getting reviews but I feel I must write this, if you are going to bug me about my spelling make sure you spell your review correctly (most people use a weird form of short hand or just make up new spelling in general). I have a hissy fit when people do this and call everyone hypocrites and start reading a book instead of writing, which isn't a good thing (can you tell how my week has been going? If not it has been really bad!). *****************************************************************  
  
I awoke the next morning finding myself on Jean's stomach, and Monica using my feet as a pillow. I started groping around for a clock, which turned out to be an unsuccessful search. The only thing that I did know was that it was still early in the morning, for if I had awoken at my usual time there would have been a huge group of Hufflepuffs down here studying. I am glad for once that I was up early, can you picture what they would say? I can just picture it:  
  
"Guess what the foreign students did today Ted?" "What now?" "They were caught having a three-some." "They were doing what?? Where?" "In the Common Room!" "The nerve didn't they know they would be caught? Let's go tell Margo."  
  
That is not the way I want to start my morning, I can tell you that. Deciding to wake the others up I moved. The first thing I moved were my feet, causing Monica to roll of the couch with a thump her legs and arms thrown about her personage.  
  
"Ow!" she squealed form her dignified spot on the ground.  
  
I then started to move my head, which as I said earlier was on Jean's stomach. Instead of waking up like he was supposed to (if only I lived in a perfect world with Harry things like this wouldn't happen) Jean grabbed my head and pushed it closer to him. Need I say that he has a very hard stomach? Monica smiled, laughter brimming up in her eyes. I didn't know what to do besides kicking him, which wasn't possible due to my feet being on the wrong side of the couch.  
  
"Pull your head away from him." Suggested Monica. All I have to say about that is right, lets play tug-o-war with Monique's head, first one to gain possession of it wins, only too bad its attacked to her neck, but hey that can be arranged! The only one I would let do that would be Harry, and that would only be because he needed his one true love to die for him so that he could defeat the evil dark lord. I think I will go with plan B, which is yelling at him.  
  
"JEAN LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW!" I screamed into his stomach, which is the place that I was now facing. I like the way Jean smells, like soap or just something that is really clean.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" he yelled back. My thoughts were still with how he smelled so I could not remember what we were talking about.  
  
After a couple of seconds I muttered "May I have my head back please?"  
  
Jean's eyes flew open. He looked down at me and turned a nice cranberry sauce color. My head was released instantly. "Sorry." He muttered, turning even redder as he heard Monica's outburst of laughter in the corner. Her laughter caused me to blush.  
  
"You two are so cute together! Charity would love the color combination I am seeing, deep red with cherry pink. I believe muggle impressionist use that color to achieve a similar affect. If only I was of an artistic nature I would paint this scene.Wait, don't move!"  
  
Jean and I looked at each other, confused. "Perhaps that detention did more to her then we though." He said.  
  
Monica returned an instant later, caring a camera. Before Jean or I could protest she had taken a picture. Jean grabbed for the camera, missed and landed on Monica's lap. Seeing that this was such a great bonding time I jump on top of them both yelling "PIG PILE" as I landed.  
  
After a couple of awkward moments of trying to get untangled I remembered the homework that I still had left. My stupid detention was the cause of it too. "Come on lets eat." Groaned Monica after she stood up. I caught sight of her hands and shuttered.  
  
"How about we change first?" I asked. Jean and Monica both agreed. Once upstairs I mentioned to Monica that she might want to bandage her hands. I think she was offended at first but after looking at her hands for a while she said she would just wear gloves all day till she could fix up and ointment for them.  
  
Right, no one would find it odd how she was wearing gloves twenty-four seven, I mean it is a natural thing to do when one is from France right? After thinking of this I decided to talk to Mary Sue during Breakfast to find out if she had any ointments (it is amazing what she carries around in her school bag) and to find out about her Ron conquest. Actually I really don't like thinking about it as one of her many conquests but I am getting the feeling that it has something to do with this. Maybe I should have Charity analyze her. I can just picture it, Mary Sue and Charity will have switched places before the session even began.  
  
Monica and I went downstairs again to find that the common room was now full of Hufflepuffs. Good think I woke up when I did. Jean waiting for us alone on a couch, and I could see Tomas talking to some other fifth years.  
  
The three of us walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. While eating I kept my eyes peeled for Mary Sue. During the last five minutes before I would have to leave for class she came, accompanied by a group of (5th year?) Gryffindors, Ron was no where in sight.  
  
I walked up to her group and had to push my way into the circle they had formed around Mary Sue. She didn't see me but I heard and saw her, "I have know one of those people since she was ten, believe me she would never attack someone with any type of shoe. Monique isn't a very violent person. It must have been some other Hufflepuffs."  
  
Great, so Mary Sue has also found out about our little incident. "You must not know your friends very well, because I am friends with Susanna who had that class at the time and she told me that the three foreign students attacked Draco without warning." Said one of the girls in her group.  
  
Do I look like a wild animal to you who attacks random people? I think not. "Mary Sue I need to talk to you." I said once there was an opening in the conversation.  
  
Mary Sue looked surprised to see me. "Monique!" she cooed, "Tell these girls that you didn't attack Draco." She said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back, knowing she wasn't sure if I had or not. "I can promise you Mary Sue that I didn't attack Draco with my hands."  
  
Mary Sue frowned, catching my hidden meaning. "I want to talk to Monique alone now." She said to her followers like a queen would to her ladies in waiting. They all dispersed. "You attacked Draco, son of one of the most powerful families in England with a Stiletto?" she hissed.  
  
Warning scary Mary Sue, this is not a good time to tell her about cutting DA. "Well at least I didn't attack him with my bare hands or else I wouldn't have been able to tell your friends that I didn't attack him without making you look like a fool."  
  
She graced me with a smile. "Walk with me to Herbology." This wasn't a question but a statement saying I had to go.  
  
Picking up my bag I followed her. "So where's Ron?" I asked casually, not knowing if this was a touchy subject.  
  
"Nothing at the moment. I need a new plan. Ginny nipped that rumor in the bud with the help of her brothers, amazing how fast they work. No need to ask you how Harry and you are coming along, form what I can guess this will be you second time seeing him in two day."  
  
Ha! Mary Sue doesn't know everything. "Quite right, I wish I had some way of getting to know him better." I trailed off, hoping that Mary Sue had some ideas waiting for me to follow them.  
  
"Well, have you heard about DA?"  
  
"The class?"  
  
"No the club." She whispered, looking around for some invisible foe.  
  
"The club? You mean the Harry Potter Fan Club that I'm not allowed to start?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore's Army. Ron was telling me about it the other day. Amazing what they have been doing, as a sort of protest movement against some teacher or other. I can't remember the details." She whispered, as we entered the Green House.  
  
Jean and Monica started waving me over. Mary Sue raised one of her delicate eyebrows and then left me to join some of the girls from the group that had been following her earlier. I walked over to Monica and Jean.  
  
"Have you seen Harry yet?" I asked.  
  
"No, must be running late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Class started off with a small lecture. Halfway through the lecture Harry and Ron entered. The teacher (Professor Sprout) was not pleased.  
  
"As punishment I shall assign your seats. Ron join that group over there with Mister Longbottom. Harry join that group over there with.what are your names?"  
  
Professor Sprout was pointing at us, since our group was still a three some. (Thank you Mary Sue for not sitting with us!). "I'm Jean, this is Monica, and this is Monique."  
  
"Quite right, go over to Jean's group Harry."  
  
He walked over to our table, and I could feel my heart flip flop as he came nearer. "Can I touch it?" whispered Jean to me in a mock child voice. My face turned red.  
  
"Stop!" I hissed, and smiled up at Harry as he sat down, a sour look was on his beautiful face. I gazed up at it adoringly. That is I was till Monica and Jean decided to take turns nudging me to make me break my gaze.  
  
"Um.is there something wrong?" he asked giving me a funny look.  
  
Author's Note: (not a rambling cause this will hopefully make sense) That's all there is for today. She still has the rest of class with Harry to go then I think time will fly. Only one person has answered my question and that is who do you think Monique should end up with? And for kicks how about Monica? (How about an invisible friend?) 


	14. Chapter 14 how can anyone come up with c...

Author's Note: I want to thank all of my reviewers and I want to apologize in advance for the awful spelling that I am willing to bet is in this chapter...only I haven't had any time to write till today.  
  
I went through the rest of class in a daze. It was intoxicating to be so close to him. I don't understand how people (namely Jean and Monica) can be so immune to his powers over people.  
  
"So why where you late?" asked Jean to Harry when he realized that I would not stop staring at Harry or be the first one to say anything.  
  
"No reason." Said Harry defensively. This perked my interest. Whenever I say that there is always a reason, an important reason.  
  
"Was it um did it um have something to um do with um DA?" I asked, feeling like I should let him know that I knew how no reason could really be code for something. Maybe he will answer me in code, see how clever I am and then fall in love with me!  
  
Harry's face turned a pale white, I think it looks better red (weather he was in a furry or scared I won't ever know) and he wouldn't say anything the rest of class.  
  
In my ear I could hear Jean whispering in a singsong voice, "The poor boy's tongue is stuck, why don't you offer to free it?" I could feel my face turning red and I concentrated all the more on locating the roots of my plant. Monica was trying to help me do this since she had found hers within the first minute of class, show off. Sadly she was not much help since she wanted me to do things to the plant that just didn't make sense. I mean do you honestly have to pull a plant out of the ground to find its roots? Why, if this were the case, I would be a plant killer? Won't some one get angry with me for un-rooting their reincarnated uncle?  
  
Jean was the second in our lovely foursome to finish his assignment and he tired to help Harry, but I think Harry was trying to show off to us girls because he pushed Jean away saying that he could do this by himself and that no one need worry about him. Jean got this weird almost hating look on his face, but I must have been imagining it...  
  
By the end of class (which, I might add seemed to fly by faster than it ever has, if only Harry had said more...) I still hadn't found what ever it was that I was supposed to be looking for and my plant was still in its soil which made Professor Sprout extremely angry. Harry was having the same problem (lucky me) only he had pulled his plant out of its soil and he kept mumbling about how Hermione would have helped him. I would have pointed out the Jean was giving and offering help but you see one must never disagree with the one she loves, so I just stared at him.  
  
Professor Sprout kept Harry and I after class and explained that she felt that we needed some extra help.  
  
"I know how hard it is to find a intueri root, but both of you were miles away from it. If I didn't know better I would say that you were trying to not find it. Miss. La Demond you didn't even have your plant out of the soil. If you would both report to me after your last class I would gladly help and explain this all to you."  
  
"Yes Professor Sprout." Said Harry, who kept looking out side where his two friends were waiting for him.  
  
"I have an um well you see it have a um tutorsessionwithProfessorSnape."  
  
"What?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Can we do it tomorrow? Tutor session after class today."  
  
"Harry you may go, see you after your last class. Miss La Demond with whom do you have this tutor session with?"  
  
"ProfessorSnape." I wanted to say this slowly except I just couldn't, with Harry so near, I guess you could say I was debating between saying um or speaking really fast.  
  
"Well, have Snape tutor you, and...well you had best improve by your next class. You may go."  
  
I ran out of the greenhouse and collided into Jean. "That eager to go to DA class?" he asked, Monica shuttered when she heard this.  
  
I stopped running, feeling dizzy. Jean, like most humans, isn't a very soft thing to run into. The three of us made our way to Professor Umbridge's classroom in silence. But being new to school, and without the aid of other Hufflepuffs we were soon lost, something that is becoming a normal occurance for me around here.  
  
"I think I have seen this painting before." Grumbled Monica as we passed a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Maybe she moved to visit a friend?" I asked.  
  
Looking at his watch Jean said, "Well twenty minutes into class and we still haven't found it. I hope we aren't missing anything."  
  
"Better yet I hope we don't get a detention." Came Monica's answer.  
  
"Do you think we can just ask a picture for directions?" I asked, walking over to the fat lady picture which had been eyeing us nervously the whole time.  
  
"Sure, remember the last time you asked a picture for directions?" asked Monica.  
  
Jean's ears perked up (I swear they did this), "She did? Tell me what happened! Anything Monique does is bound to be funny, especially if she is looking for directions."  
  
"Very funny." I called over my shoulder before closing the distance between the picture and I. "Excuse me, but my friends and I are lost and we need to know the way to the DA class room."  
  
"Dear you look familiar, just say the password and you can go ask someone from your team for help."  
  
"Actually I am a Hufflepuff and our common room is a ways away, and I don't really know how to get there from here. If you could just tell me where..."  
  
"NO! Now go before I report you for attempting to break in."  
  
"But I wasn't trying to break in. Where am I? Please tell me where the DA classroom is!"  
  
"This is your last chance dear. Go away now." (Have you ever heard someone say dear in a scornful voice? Well today I did.)  
  
I could hear Jean and Monica laughing in the background. Most likely they were laughing at me. Well I was going to show them that the pictures were helpful, even if this one has protection issues.  
  
"Jean, Monica! Come on over all we have to do is follow this hall way down for a couple of meters and then turn...um... we are then to turn left, no wait the picture said to turn to the right and open a door?"  
  
I then charged down the hall, wondering if there would be a friendly picture wherever we ended up that would be willing to help me. I was also hoping that neither of them would notice that I didn't have a clue as of where we were going.  
  
"Hey I recognize this! We are either near the DA classroom or the Transfiguration classroom. I don't know which one thought." Stared Monica as Jean opened the door to his right. Sure enough there was the rest of the Hufflepuff fifth years, with a very frustrated Umbridge.  
  
"Where have you been children!" she shrieked. That woman has one high voice and I wonder who told her pink looked good on her. She gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'pretty and pink' (note this isn't a good thing).  
  
"We were lost. You see Monique had to stay after class, and we are new so we-" stammered Monica, who now must be terrified of the professor.  
  
"I don't care! You three will now have a detention to serve with me."  
  
Jean rolled his eyes heavenward and I followed suit (Mary Sue is right, I am starting to take after him). "Do you mean you wish to punish us for coming in late after being at this enchanted castle for only four days? I don't know if you realized this but the stairs move, steps go missing, there are evil little ghost who try and kill you, some of the rooms move or at least change, and we were never given a map to find our way around. Be happy we made it here without killing our selves." Said Jean in a semi-calm voice. I don't think I have ever seen him stare down a teacher before, but this is what he was doing at the moment (I can so picture Harry doing this).  
  
Umbridge bit her lip, her face was getting really red, and "I work with the ministry and this is my first year too! You are a big boy now, act like it." (Should I be scared of a foreign ministry worker? Jean wasn't so I guess I shouldn't be.)  
  
" Well if you are a ministry worker then why are you at a school? Lost favor with the Minister of Magic?"  
  
"How dare you, you, you impertinent young man!"  
  
Jean raised his eyebrow and the gave her an evil little grin (he looks sort of cute when he does this...I bet Harry does to)"Is there some place where I can issue a complaint about this? Being threatened by a teacher isn't something your ministry promotes I hope? Muggles don't even allow this. Professor Umbridge I hope we don't disrupt your class any longer than necessary." He then lead Monica and I to the three available seats in the class.  
  
Umbridge didn't say anything. All she did was glare (if looks could kill why I would be worse than dead). She then carried on with the class, as if nothing had happened. I was sorely tempted to ditch again, but she had her eye on us and I didn't want a repeat of what had happened the day before yesterday. Well, come to think about it I wouldn't mind the whole seeing Harry and talking to him bit again.  
  
The rest of my day passed without anyone getting lost, and I had no more sightings of Harry. Before I knew it I was back in History of Magic, having to deal with the thought of falling asleep on Jean or Monica. This was a very hard decision considering I already knew Jean has a comfy shoulder, but he was taking notes, and Monica was already looking dead, and cradling her hands. If I didn't know better I would say her hands still hurt, but since she never complains I guess they don't...  
  
I awoke once again from my pondering to find a repeat of my last History of Magic class happening. Draco was once again asking for me (the only difference from last time was that his eye looked really puffy and a little purple, wonder how that happened...), and I once again had to get up and leave. While walking to Professor Snape's office we didn't say anything till I think we were almost half way there.  
  
"What did your class do to Professor Umbridge? I just got out of there and she was yelling at Dominic for living."  
  
"What makes you think it was the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"After being hit with a stiletto and having ones reputation murdered by a foreigner, I am willing to bet you can do anything destructive." I blushed, not noticing that he was smirking, as if sharing some private joke with himself. "I have been wondering how to pay you back for that lovely thing you did to me." he mused.  
  
I paused, this was not a good turn of conversation but what could I do? He was the one who knew were we were going and I would rather face him than an angry Snape. "Errr, well I meant to apologize about that, just that..." I stopped for suddenly I felt as thought I couldn't breathe. Draco's smirk grew, as his two huge friends stepped from the shadows.  
  
"No one hits a Malfoy." He whispered.  
  
That kid has way too much pride. I would have told him this only I couldn't really talk; it is hard to when you can't even breathe. I think Draco said something to his friends, but I can't remember. My main concern I found out moments later was not to try and breath, but to get away from the two big blobs that were coming at me. I failed miserably at this, falling in the process. Before I knew it there was a foot coming at my head.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream the pain was so great, but once again I found talking or in this case screaming without air makes life hard. I was pulled up by one of the boys and a series of punches were directed at different parts of my body. I started feeling light headed and was about to pass out when Draco deiced to put some spell on me. I felt like thousands of pins were being stuck all over me and I think I was crying by now. I don't think I have ever felt pain so great.  
  
"Do you hear something?" asked a voice in the distance. I felt myself being dropped. There was a huge crack, and I couldn't move my left arm. I groaned, finding I could now breathe.  
  
"If you think that was bad, wait till the next time we get a hold of you." Hissed Draco, directing one last kick at my body before walking away. I passed out.  
  
I awoke later in a strange white place, feeling as if I had been ran over by some muggle car (I saw this in a movie once and it looked like it would hurt).  
  
"Look! She's alive Harry!" came a female voice.  
  
I must have fainted once again for all went black.  
  
Author's Note: I am kind of following the fifth year book, but not really, in case you were all wondering. 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Just taking a quick break from my homework right now.........thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for making you late for work don't know how I managed that. Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been stressing over the trials I have to do...tomorrow! Picture a freaked out writer pounding head on the desk.   
  


* * *

  
I awoke sometime later. Actually I hadn't passed out for too long for I Harry and his friends were still by my bed. To bad I was still hurting all over, but looking at him made some of the pain go away...  
  
"Hi, um we were wondering what you were, well how should I put this-" started Hermione who was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in Slytherin territory after classes, all alone? Don't you foreigners know anything?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but all that came out was something like this, "sssi sswas ssdowsssn ssthessres ssfor sstutssorissing." They must have split my tongue or something because my tongue felt way to big for my mouth.  
  
"Errrrr, what did she say?" asked Ron to Hermione who shook her head.  
  
Harry stared at me intently (he made me feel better just by looking at me). "I think she said something about being tutored."  
  
"Why would a Hufflepuff be tutored in the Slytherin area?" asked Hermione, she sounded confused.  
  
A nurse came up to us and told me to drink something after telling Harry, Ron and Hermione not to over excite me and that I might be emotionally insatiable or something like that. Anyway the potion I drank instantly healed most my bruises, minor cut, and made the swelling go down on my lip, tongue and I believe my eye.  
  
"Professor Snape said that you are to report to him as soon as you get out of the hospital wing. I told him it wouldn't be till sometime tomorrow, you will be spending the night here." She said before leaving us to attend to some other person.  
  
"I can talk now." I stated after I had realized my tongue was back to its normal size.  
  
Hermione bombarded me with questions, most were along the lines of who did it? Only each time she asked it be in a different word order.  
  
"It was Draco, wasn't it?" she asked for the 50th time or so.  
  
I opened my mouth to give her an answer, but then Harry (do you think he will let me kiss him for saving my life?) said, "What about the tutoring thing, maybe it was her tutor."  
  
I started cracking up, which hurt my ribs for some reason (curse you Draco). "No Professor Snape won't harm me! Are all of you crazy? Think of what would happen between our schools!"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and I believe Ron was gapping at me. "Your tutor is Professor Snape?!" he asked  
  
"No, he's my uncle." I added sarcastically.  
  
"He is?" asked Ron, thinking I was telling the truth.  
  
"Yes, and Draco is my half cousin, twice removed, and my grandfather is he- who-must-not-be-named and Dumbledore is my half uncle from my mother's side."  
  
Ron turned red as Hermione and Harry laughed at him. Maybe hanging out with Jean is a good thing. "So what were you guys doing down in what is it that you call it? Oh yes Slytherin territory."  
  
"Avoiding some one." Said Harry, cutting off Ron who looked as if he would be the one to tell me more.  
  
I thought about the last time I had questioned him to closely. Recalling how he had ignored me after asking about DA I said, "Well the person must have really gotten on your nerves."  
  
I was given a bemused smile from Hermione, "So do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Not really, can't I just file an anonymous report or something? I don't want any major wizarding families to get on my case about what I did to Dr- their child...I mean to other students and all. I don't exactly have a spotless record."  
  
"So it was Draco." Said Harry.  
  
How could I lie to him? One look into his beautiful eyes and I realize they look exactly the same as my book bag. I was lost and his eyes were my guiding lights. I nodded a yes (due to the fact I was sort of lost in his eyes). There was a bang from behind me.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!? WHAT HAS SHE GOTTEN INTO NOW?" yelled a voice that sounded similar to Jean's but of course I couldn't be, he should be doing homework. Ron and Harry exchanged glances with each other and then meaningfully looked at me.  
  
"What else have you been up to?" asked Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Nothing that I know of." I said meekly, pushing myself further under my covers as I once again heard the voice that definitely belonged to Jean.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT TELL ME WHERE SHE IS? I AM HER BLOODY FRIEND! I CAN HELP HER A LOT MORE THEN YOU ALL HAVE! MONIQUE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I could feel my face going read. Jean just has the best timing. Right as I am able to talk to Harry without mishaps and I have his attention he has to come around.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gave me this look. "Want me to go get him before he gives himself a detention or worse hurts someone?" asked Harry. I could only nod, I must have been bright red, and looked similar to Ron when he heard the rumor about Mary Sue and him. Hmmm...never did find out the end of that, I must find Mary Sue some time tomorrow and ask her about that.  
  
A couple seconds later Harry returned with Jean. Jean gave me this long look before speaking, "It was that prat wasn't it? Just wait till I get my hands on..."  
  
"Jean, we are an example for our school, what do you think other people would say to our beating up other students? Do you really want to go home so soon? My mother would kill me." I said in an attempt to calm him down. I think I might have made him madder thought.  
  
Jean looked over at Harry, "Do you want to go back to your daily lives now?" he asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all filed out and left (well at least I think they did, where else would they go?) Jean turned back at me, "Why did you have to go and attack him? At least then I would be where you are and you could be gallivanting after Harry Potter or some other man of your dreams."  
  
"Jean..." I moaned. Couldn't he just leave now? I wish Monica had found out rather than him. God what is it with men and over reacting? I would never do such a thing, even for Harry...well maybe for him, but no one else...wait maybe for that hot guy that I saw in the hall yesterday...  
  
Jean didn't fall for my wounded maiden voice, in fact I don't think he even heard me, "I mean Monique you don't even know why he was attacking me." he rambled.  
  
"Do tell, as I recall you were a wee bit vague about why you were fighting."  
  
"Personal matters, nothing that should bother you."  
  
"Mudblood? Past life? Bad Karma?" I asked, it is amazing how much he won't tell me about himself but he still feels the need to yell at me for getting beat up. I would rather him do something more romantic or at least in a friendlier manner.  
  
"Monique, you are a ways away from the truth."  
  
"Enlighten me." (It was Mary Sue's word of the day a while ago and I have forever found ways to use it). Mary Sue once told me the best way to clear one's mind was to commune with nature, but I think I can substitute Jean for nature and I will be able to clear my mind.  
  
"How about later?" he asked, going red. I think I must keep a tally of how many people at this school go red. I think I am somewhere near seven.  
  
"No now!" I whined.  
  
"Good night." Said Jean as he stood up and walked away. Good night to you to watch out for Draco, was what I wanted to say, but that nurse came back and I think she drugged me for I was out cold within minutes of his saying that.  
  
I awoke the next day feeling better than I usually do in the mornings. The nurse (can't remember what it is, but I don't plan on visiting her anymore this year) came over to me as soon as she saw I was awake.  
  
"Good afternoon young lady."  
  
I am an afternoon person, not a morning person, I guess. "May I leave now?" I asked.  
  
"I guess. Remember to report to professor Snape first. I think all of your classes are about over." She turned and looked at a clock, "well they will be over in about three minutes, so they are as good as over. If you have any more falls please do feel free to come over here." She said smiling as I stood up and made my way out the door. It felt good to be out of bed and I think today would have been a great day, if only I didn't have to start it off by going back to Slytherin.  
  


* * *

  
Authors note ~ I have written better. But give me a break today cause I was writing a cross-examination while typing this. Any facts from the revolution that might have been mentioned to not belong to this story, are all mistakes. I promise to try and write more sometime this week...only I have begun to run low on ideas and energy. 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I am sorry if I led any of you to believe Monique's uncle is Professor Snape, I read the section I mentioned that in and I might have confused some of you. HE IS NOT HER UNCLE. Thank you for all the reviews and I am not a stressed out writer anymore...at the moment at least. *************************************************  
  
I looked both ways before turning down the dark hallway that led to Professor Snape's class room (actually I can't be sure, considering I usually follow people there). I did not want a repeat of yesterday happening and all, so I didn't ask for any directions. It seemed to take forever to get to Professor Snape's office and I found a lot of new turns and dead ends that I thought were possible, but that might have been because I was trying not to make any noises walking down to the dungeons. My running into the randomly placed suits of armor didn't help me achieve my goal of silence either. Why can't they put things like suits of armor some place either than up against a wall? Don't they realize that people are bound to run into them?  
  
Anyway I finally made it to Professor Snape's office and having the great luck I have, he wasn't there. I ended up standing in front of his office for about an hour. When he did finally come down the hall I was sitting in front of his door and singing 91 bottles of butterbeer on the wall (I was on 5 when he came and I had started on 1000, but I did loose track a couple of times...).  
  
"What are you doing? Laying siege on my office? Don't answer that. Don't you have legs to stand on? Well get up girl I haven't got all day!" he yelled sharply. You would think I was the one he had been waiting for, which I don't think is true, is it?  
  
"Sir, I was told by the nurse to report to you after I got out of the...the, um..." I paused not knowing what I had been in. Do people in England call a hospital a hospital or an infirmary or do they have a different word in general when the hospital is in the school?  
  
"Yes I know all that." He then 'assisted' in moving me from the front of his doorway and did some spell to open the door. "Follow me."  
  
I followed for what else was I supposed to do, run? Well I would if I could have, but since I couldn't do that I won't dwell on that.  
  
"No I have taken the liberty of having one of my students find out what you missed and it's on that piece of parchment over there." I stood there, wondering what he wanted me to do with a piece of paper that was some where with in his class room or as he said over there.  
  
"Um, where?" I asked, felling stupid. All teachers have this effect on me, Mary Sue said I just had a low self esteem that freezes when ever I am not with my peers but I think its just because I am always being told I am stupid and calling myself this.  
  
Professor Snape shot me an irritated glance before muttering a spell which shot a piece of parchment and a couple of books at my head (and just think, I was once wondering why Slytherins were so bad, just look at the head of their house!). I took a step to move out of the way of the projectiles, but somehow I managed to get in the line of fire of some huge book and WHAM! My head connected with the book. The Professor made something between a snort and a hiss (maybe it was a laugh?) before telling me what to do.  
  
I spend the next couple of hours (got there at 3 and left at about 7) doing homework under the eye of Professor Snape. Did you know that man has his own way of writing the letter s and almost all the other letters in the alphabet? According to him my letter s looks like a 6, I have the worst handwriting he has ever seen, meaning he also now having me practice penmanship! Do I honestly need to know the perfect way of writing every single letter in the alphabet? Mary Sue might but I don't! By the time seven rolled around I had completed all of my homework and written the alphabet in my best handwriting on a piece of parchment for the professor to analyze (to think I once thought Mary Sue and Monica were perfectionist.).  
  
I made it back to the great hall by following Professor Snape from his office to there. He gave me many funny looks on our way up; these might have been caused by the sounds I made whenever I ran into a suit of armor. I can now swear that they move just so that I run into them! I saw one. Anyway I made it back into the great hall, in one piece, which is all that really matters.  
  
When I got up there I quickly found Mary Sue. I have been trying to piece the whole Ron and her thing together and from what I was getting the whole thing was not going as she had planned.  
  
"Mary Sue!" I called from across the hall hoping she would hear me. The Professor gave me one last glance before setting his course to the staff table.  
  
"Monique!" came her answer as she ran over to me. "I heard all about how you took a nasty fall down the stairs from Monica and Jean. You are such a klutz! How is life, I haven't seen you since yesterday morning!"  
  
"Nothing new, except I have all my work done for once, due to the work of a slave driver!"  
  
"Oh, well don't say you don't deserve it."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Mary Sue gave me a big (fake) smile before pulling me in the direction from which she had come. "I have been telling the girls all about you and they are just dying to meet you!"  
  
"They have?" I asked, digging my feet into the ground. I think this must only work if you are on dirt or in mud because Mary Sue just kept on pulling and I kept on moving to a crowd of blond Gryffindors.  
  
"Mary Sue did you hear?" asked one who had blond highlights in her fake blond hair. All I have to say that at least I am a natural blond.  
  
"No, what?" asked Mary Sue.  
  
"We are all going to have a Saturday trip to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Oh?" I said with all the other girls who squealed with joy. Was this a good thing?  
  
"This is just in time for Christmas stopping!" said one. Dang I don't want Christmas shopping to come up, which means I will be leaving a month from Christmas. Thank goodness Christmas is still about three weeks away. Wait, I just realized that people at Hogwarts do their shopping real early, to bad I have never been in the habit of going shopping until Christmas Eve for Christmas presents. I also don't have any money. Maybe I should write to my mother for some and tell her it is for a good cause.  
  
While I was thinking this I heard another one ask when we were going. I had to think twice, hadn't the first one already say this. I looked at Mary Sue who seemed to look over the question, as if used to this sort of thing. I wonder I always ask stupid questions.  
  
As the girls continued talking, Mary Sue forgot about me, and my stomach was growling like a lion so I left them to go to the Hufflepuff table. I found Jean and Monica deep in some conversation about some religious issue or something like that, and I defiantly didn't want to join in. I walked further down the table and sat at the next opening I saw.  
  
"Hello, you are in my Muggle Studies class, aren't you?" asked the boy across the table.  
  
It was Tomas. The one boy, who I think, is scared of Monica and Jean. "Hello Tomas." I answered, thinking of how Jean had sat on his lap a couple days ago.  
  
He must have been thinking the same thing. "Are your friends near by?" he asked looking behind his back before looking back at me.  
  
"No, they are having a religious debate about Hindus and Muslims, or something along that line. I can take you to them if you want..."  
  
"NO! I mean I think I will have to live without that honor. So how did you miss Muggle Studies today?" he asked. I now know he doesn't like them. Darn, he is such an interesting fellow and he knows about Muggles, but if he doesn't like my friends then I don't like him.  
  
"I fell down a flight of stairs." I said, following the story Jean and Monica and the nurse were saying. Actually I don't think the nurse knew if she was lying or not, but Jean and Monica did.  
  
"Ouch! That had to be painful."  
  
"It was, especially when I crashed into the suit of arms at the bottom, which was holding a book, which fell on my head. I still have a bump from that." I answered elaborating on the truth (Draco's foot was now a book and his friends were now suits of armor). I had debated saying a stiletto then bashed my head (to me this would be Draco), but that wouldn't work. Think about it, what self-respecting suit of arms would be holding a stiletto? I then started slurping to my hearts content. Hogwarts makes delicious split pea soup.  
  
By my second bowl of soup Tomas had told me all about Hogsmeade and what he was going to buy for his whole family. This was a very one-sided conversation, and I soon became board. To amuse myself till he was done rambling I started Harry watching. Every male boy with black hair was watched for signs of being related to Harry. I know he doesn't have any wizarding relatives but I wouldn't mind dating any of his relatives, just as long as I am somehow connected to him.  
  
"I am going to buy my sister a-" Behind him I saw Mary Sue get up and leave.  
  
"I am sorry Tomas but I have tons of homework that I have to catch up on and I really need to go." I said interrupting him. I find it easy to lie to people who have no idea as of how to hold a conversation and who don't like my friends.  
  
I then left him and trailed Mary Sue out the door. "Mary Sue, slow down!" I called after we had gotten out the door.  
  
"Oh, Monique what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well we haven't talked for a while and I was wondering how the whole Ron mission was going."  
  
"The same as your Harry mission." She sighed, looking over her shoulder. "What to go to the library were we can talk in peace?" she asked. I turned to look where she was looking and saw some of her Gryffindor friends.  
  
"Sure." We then started towards the library in silence. Once inside Mary Sue and I found a table and sat down. She started on homework and I played with a piece of paper, for thanks to Snape I had none to do for tomorrow or the day after that, which I don't have classes on due to its being a Saturday.  
  
"Can you believe we have been here for almost a week?" Mary Sue asked, never looking up from her homework.  
  
"Not really considering I have had three full school days."  
  
"Monique I only have seven weeks to make Ron ask me out." She whined, pushing her homework aside.  
  
"Well think of me."  
  
"Yes but you are hopeless when you talk to Harry. Any what I think you scared him off in herbology. But thankfully you have a backup boyfriend."  
  
"I have a what?" I asked, honestly I should talk to Mary Sue more often; she always knows more about me that I know about myself.  
  
"You have Jean."  
  
"Yes Jean is a friend." I said, not knowing where she was going. Did Jean like me? I wouldn't mind dating him that is unless Harry asked.  
  
Mary Sue rolled her eyes in a manner that would have made Jean proud, well at least I think it would have made him proud. "By Merlin, you are crazy and ignorant about men Monique." Like she can talk...  
  
I decided we had talked enough about me and I still didn't know how she had lost Ron. "Mary Sue you really need to tell me how come you and Ron aren't going out yet, I mean I will lose a bet with Jean if you don't do it soon."  
  
"Monique, I think I scared him away with my usual plan and that friend of his..."  
  
"Harry?" I asked.  
  
"No the girl. Hermyknee or something is always with him. How am I supposed to spend some alone time with him if she is always there, listening, or just pretending to read? I swear she is just doing this to be a nuisance. Ron's sister is another problem. Its like she can't leave her brother alone. She is with him when the Hermyknee person isn't there."  
  
"Are we talking about Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, that is what I said. I need a new plan. Maybe we can run into him at Hogsmeade. I can sprain my ankle and look to him for assistance."  
  
"Mary Sue, didn't you just say I was hopeless?" "Yes."  
  
"Well you are worse off then me if you think that is going to work."  
  
Mary Sue shot me an evil look before squashing my fingers under one of her rather large books. "Then let us both be hopeless together." She proclaimed as I nursed my fingers. *************************************************************** Authors Note ~ I hope all of you liked it. I should work on ending it sometime shouldn't I, lets see this will take another 15 chapters at least. That's all for today and I think maybe this weekend as well due to those lovely teachers of mine... 


	17. Pink Sweaters

Author's note: Yup, I hear your cry of Jean and Monique and I am listening, but I am no good when it comes to writing romances...I can only make fun of those who are hopelessly obsessed, for I have experience with dealing with people like this. But I will try, maybe even in this chapter. It is amazing what one will do to get out of writing a Gandhi paper. SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS, I KNOW I MUST HAVE MISSED MORE THAN TWENTY IN THIS CHAPTER, but hey at least it's a long chapter. *********************************************************************** I walked away from the library a couple minutes later feeling really confused. I wandered the halls of Hogwarts for a while till I came across the portrait of the Hufflepuffs. I find that if I don't think about what I am looking for I tend to find it. I said the password and walked in.  
  
"Monique what is with you and disappearing. You must have given Jean a heart attack when we went to the hospital to visit you. He instantly went down to the Slytherin area muttering how he is going to kill a staircase. I have no idea what he is doing down there now, I just hope he doesn't see Draco." Started Monica as I entered.  
  
"I take it that you two didn't see me in the great hall a while ago?"  
  
"When were you there? I wish you had said something...for all I know Jean is probably getting himself a detention and then he won't be able to go to Hogsmeade with us." She moaned.  
  
"Well all we can do is sit and hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Merlin, you would think he was my brother with the way he has been reacting." I said to Monica as we sat down on one of the couches. She started to say something but cut herself short.  
  
At about one in the morning Jean entered the common room, sadly he was looking worse for wear with a cut over his eye. "Monique!" he cried in an angry voice, "Can you keep a guy out of trouble for at least one day?"  
  
"I would if I knew what he was doing to himself. What did you do, run into a wall a couple of times?" I asked, for like any self-respecting person I felt concerned about the cut over his eye.  
  
"Let's just say I had a run in with that staircase of yours. Only I am more adept to breaking my falls."  
  
What is he talking about a staircase? Oh yea, the Draco staircase got it. Monica didn't seem as happy with his answer as I was. "You just so happened to run into this staircase? Or did you go looking for it? Jean don't you know anything? You could have gotten us all sent home!"  
  
"Apparently not. I was only looking for Dominic." He answered coldly sitting between Monica and I.  
  
Monica looked like she was swallowing a lecture, a very long lecture. "Jean, did anyone see you and the 'staircase'?"  
  
"Monica would I be here if they did?"  
  
"Well it is one in the morning and we have classes tomorrow. What were you thinking." She rambled as Jean rolled his eyes at me. I started to giggle.  
  
"Monique, they won't be bothering you anytime soon." He said to me, and started laughing as if sharing some private joke. I stopped, feeling worried.  
  
"He's a prefect. You might not be in trouble now, but he will get back at you." I started to ramble and I think my voice must have gotten a little bit shrilly because Jean look the liberty of spelling my mouth so that I couldn't open it.  
  
"Monique lighten up. Nothing bad happened."  
  
"Yumoumuaumrumeoumnumlumybumlumeumeumdumiumnumg!" Translation: You are only bleeding. But it didn't come out right cause I couldn't remember the counter spell so my mouth was still stuck.  
  
"Oh yes I agree completely. This school does need more study time doesn't it Monica?" Jean can always make fun of someone, including his friends who can't talk do to him. Monica was laughing at me as he said this. I glared at them still trying to talk.  
  
"I agree. And you know how Monique doesn't get enough study time. She has to balance it out with her Harry stalking time." She continued.  
  
Jean got this weird look on his face at the mention of Harry and took the spell off. "Sorry." He muttered before getting up and going up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Isn't he just moody?" I asked Monica before heading up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Monica followed me, muttering something about love triangles.  
  
Once in bed, I couldn't get to sleep, Mary Sue's words seemed to haunt me. 'At least you have a back up boyfriend...what about Jean'. Ahhhhhhh! Don't these people understand that Jean is just a friend, and Harry is the man of my dreams? Not that he has been really responsive in that area, but I still have like 7 weeks left. I mean Jean is now like a brother, a very nice brother who just so happens to not be related to me.  
  
I awoke the next morning to a wonderful shower in bed from Monica. At leas this time no ice cubes were used. "MONIQUE!!" she yelled in my ear.  
  
I reached for my wand and muttered some random spell. Monica started laughing as if I had started tickling her. "You can't blame me if you are late for class." She managed between burst of laughter.  
  
I sat up and felt around for my clock. According to it my classes would be starting in ten minutes. This wasn't good, especially since I have to look my best for my only class with Harry. With all of this in mind I hopped out of bed and attempted to put on my robes and dry my hair at the same time. I ended up making a mess of myself and Monica ended up having to do the hair- drying spell as I dressed. I skipped makeup today and didn't even bother to pull my hair up. To put it bluntly I got ready faster than I have ever done in my life.  
  
After I had gotten all set Monica and I raced down to the herbology classroom with less than a second till it started. Professor Sprout just looked over us and started her lecture. Jean waved us other to were he was and I regret to say that Harry was already sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Mary Sue, who if I may say so looked very pleased with herself. I wonder if she will be hanging around them at Hogsmeade instead of me. I wouldn't be surprised considering what she was saying in the library. I would never do something so desperate. Why even if I did I would somehow manage to sprain Harry's ankle instead of mine. Nothing ever works as I planed it.  
  
Herbology was a regular bore since Jean blocked my view of Harry all of class and Tomas was working with us. Between the two of them I was more than willing to concentrate on my assignment than listen to what Tomas had to say. Just think a couple of days ago I though he (Tomas) was an o.k. person, which would be true, that is if he ever learned to shut up. After class Professor Sprout told me how wonderful of a job I did in class today and I was awarded 16 points for my house. (I still don't understand this system, does the winning house get a party at the end of the year?) I asked why she didn't do 15 or something along those lines, but she winked and said she didn't like odd numbers. Monica urged me to leave after hearing this. Maybe this even number thing only has to do if the teacher is the head of your house.  
  
We then ended up going to DA. You would think that woman would have learned from her childhood (well that is if she had a childhood) that kids don't like being lectured every single day. "Now class today we shall learn about kenewettts. They are a similar off break of the common muggle animal newts...blah blah blah." She went on and on and on till Jean raised his hand. She ignored it. That is she ignored him till he started squawking and waving his hand back and forth. If I didn't know better I would say that he was imitating me. "Mister Jean Val Jean what is it?"  
  
"Will we be seeing a kenewett in class ever? Will we ever be seeing any of these creatures or do any of these spells you are teaching us." He asked. (I don't have a clue what is up with him, I think he is asking for trouble)  
  
"The book tells you all you need to know."  
  
"But at my school they encourage hands on activities, you know, lessons without the book. Were the student can actually use their wand a get a feel for things?"  
  
"Do you address all your elders this way?" she asked. I think she was basically saying would you like a detention. I had to do something. I mean I have to stick with my friends and all that.  
  
"Actually Miss, I think Jean is bring up a great point and you are not..." I started  
  
"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION? NO! DO I NEED TO SAY THIS IN FRENCH SO THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ME?? DETENTIONS FOR YOU BOTH." She stopped and started to pant. The professor then gave us all a sweet smile and she tugged her pink sweater down before continuing, "Kenewetts are very rare but they are said to tempt..." The lecture continued. I mean while pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote, What is up with you today? I then passed the note to Jean.  
  
You didn't have to do that you know. He answered pushing the paper back.  
  
Can't let my friend be alone in his detentions.  
  
Can too. Especially when it involves you're loosing your chance to go Christmas shopping.  
  
You mean Potter sighting?  
  
Yea, well I guess that too.  
  
I can do that any day you know. All I have to do is come up with a reason to talk to Mary Sue or thank them for their rescue.  
  
What rescue?  
  
Tell you later Umbrigde is looking this way.  
  
Jean took the note and hid it with all his other papers and our note writing stopped. Class ended a couple minutes later. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the classroom with Jean, waiting for Umbridge's verdict.  
  
"You two have been on my naughty child list for a while. Can't you tell you are being naughty? I won't assign you a detention; instead you are not going to be permitted to go to Hogsmeade. No exceptions. Don't go crying to the head of your house asking for a different day because you are foreign. I believe in treating all students equal and you choose not to listen. So you shall suffer." I honestly expected her to give an evil laugh after saying this and she looked happier than anyone ever could while delivering a detention. She must have been waiting to do this since Jean got on her case last class.  
  
Jean and I then left the classroom and made our way down to the Great Hall to eat. "Monique you are a loyal nutter, you know that?" he asked as we walked.  
  
"No, I just wanted you to get the point and stop ragging on her. Do you want to get sent home?" I asked, for back at our nice little school in France Jean never got detentions, where as my getting a detention every day wasn't anything new.  
  
"No I just wanted to do something you would do. At school I am always watching you do something like that and getting a detention. I was wondering if there was any satisfaction in disturbing a class." He wanted to be like me? He must have gotten hit really hard in the head last night to think that I did that sort of thing on purpose. Maybe if Draco can knock the sense out of a person he can also knock some into someone...  
  
"I didn't know I had such a great influence on my friends." I remarked, not knowing what to say. We then entered the hall, but not seeing Monica anywhere we just sat down.  
  
Jean kept looking at me between his mouthfuls of food, causing me to blush.(I wonder if this is how Harry feels when I am staring at him?) Finally he said, "You look different. Have you always had blue eyes?"  
  
I blushed even redder, remembering that I wasn't wearing my usual contacts to make my eyes green, like Harry's. "Well they change with what I am wearing." I said, trying not to lie to badly, I mean I don't want that to be something else Jean will make fun of me for.  
  
"Oh, well I like it when your eyes are blue, it looks more natural with your hair. Funny how they changed today when we all wear the same thing every day...Have you always had freckles? Or do they come and go as needed also?"  
  
I put my hands to my face. Since when had Jean noticed all of this stuff about me? Monica didn't even notice the change in eye color or my freckles this morning, and she is a girl. Aren't girls supposed to be the ones who notice things?  
  
Jean must have thought I was offended cause he didn't wait for an answer. "What were you saying about Harry rescuing you?" he asked though his second meat pie.  
  
I explained how Harry and his friends had found me in the dungeons while Draco was beating me up and how they had scared them away. Jean didn't look at all pleased when I had finished my narrative.  
  
"So..." was all he said after I had finished and all conversation dropped between us. This is starting to become a habit. I mention Harry and he shuts up, I wonder if he likes Hermione or something. That would be cute, only I don't think they would be a good couple and all considering that Mary Sue said Hermione is always around Ron...maybe I should offer him some advice. Why he and Ron could duel for her! That would be so romantic, and if all doesn't go well then I could change Ron into something so that Jean will win. And then Mary Sue could rescue Ron and all will be well. Except I don't know if I want Jean to date Hermione, so maybe I would change Jean into something and then Ron could win...hum this requires more thought.  
  
After lunch Jean and I still hadn't caught sight of Monica. "Jean do you know what happened to Monica?" I asked as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"No. She is probably with Charity, seeing how we have class with them next."  
  
"Oh, well I didn't think of that. It's just that I am so used to having all three of us go places." I started, not really making sense in my opinion.  
  
Jean must have thought this too because he didn't bother to give a clear answer in return. "Well you usually somehow manage to disappear too. I am the only one who stays loyal to the group."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you think we are doing in Car of Magical Creatures?" I asked, totally loosing the thread of the conversation, if we were even having a conversation I would have probably been the last one to know.  
  
"I hope we do kenewettts. We could learn how to knit fuzzy pink sweaters for them and then name all of them Professor Umbridge Jr and Umie. I could then give them all detentions and see how they like it."  
  
"I like that idea, could I have one and give it a make over so that it won't be emotionally scared when it sees its namesake?" I asked, loving the idea of dressing up a kenewettt. Except I don't know what they do since I wasn't really paying attention during class but who cares?  
  
"Well I don't know...maybe if you promise not to use any products that haven't been tested on animals."  
  
"Well would magic be one of them? And Jean you make no sense. No products that have been tested on animals may go on another animal?"  
  
"Forget it. Do you know how to knit by the way?" he asked getting this scary little gleam in his eye that reminded me of Mary Sue when she got some crazy plot in her head. These little gleams mean that I am somehow going to be sucked into what ever he is thinking, I bet.  
  
"Well I don't know the spell, but last year I knit a scarf for muggle studies. It wasn't that bad. We can look up how to do the spell tomorrow while everyone else is at Hogsmeade since we can't go." I answered cautiously.  
  
"That would be great, how long do you think it would take with this spell?" he asked.  
  
"Can't tell you unless you tell me what you plan on doing with this spell. Why do you want to make a sweater anyway."  
  
"I want to make a fashion statement." He cried in a high female (his imitation of it) voice.  
  
"What type of fashion statement? Jean you would think I was stupid with the answers you have been giving me."  
  
"Well if Umbridge has one I want one to." I started cracking up as I heard this. A strange image of Jean frolicking around the school in a pink sweater with a basket of flowers entered my mind, as I thought about it longer the flower basket was no longer filled with flowers but with Umbrigde's head. To be truthful I have never heard of a teacher who doesn't like Jean, so I wonder what he will do to the only one who has the nerves not to love him. We arrived to Care of Magical Creatures late and we were both still laughing our hearts out.  
  
"Well if ye all are finished." Growled the Professor, causing Jean and I to stop instantly. "Today we will be learnin' and workin' with firespot newts. Now these creatures..."  
  
Jean and I only had to exchange glances before we were laughing all over again. As a form of punishment Hagrid had us perform the proper way of caring for a firespot newt. Thank Merlin Jean had a clue as of what we were supposed to do or I fear I would have gotten my second detention during my third class of the day. Instead we were rewarded ten points each. I am proud to say that today I have earned more points for Hufflepuff then I have lost them.  
  
By the end of class Jean and I were still laughing (Monica was ignoring us) and I believe all the Hufflepuffs who didn't think us crazy now think we are. But I don't care anymore and if I did I guess I would never have been able to be friends with someone like Jean.  
  
After class we made our way to History of Magic (lets all give a big groan). "So Jean what are we going to do with these wonderful sweaters?" I asked.  
  
He gave me a big grin. "Well depending on how well and how fast we can make them, I plan on wearing mine to DA every single class and selling them to willing students. Maybe we can even get some that say 'Support Umbridge' or something."  
  
"Sweaters?" asked Monica.  
  
"Why haven't you done something like this before? I mean there are plenty of teachers back home who are just as awful."  
  
"Yes but they aren't ministry workers, and they all lover me. This one needs to know who is boss."  
  
"A foreign exchange student is boss? You two are asking to be expelled." Huffed Monica.  
  
"But could you not do something like this. She has taken away our only chance to see Hogsmeade, and your chance to do that thing you do."  
  
"Well..." I started, looking at Monica who was giving me this look that seemed to say don't encourage him.  
  
"Monique when have you ever turned someone down who needed help? Remember that time in Potions were you set Madam Pliea's head on fire with that firecracker that you found in Muggle Studies when she gave you an F on your Harry Potter hair dye? Or the time you let Mary Sue talked you into using polyjuice to impersonate Madam Francine while she locked Madam Francine in her office? Didn't you have us all write fan letters to Harry? And the time where-"  
  
I hit him hard in the stomach, you would to if you had some guy spouting off every single detention you had earned or been talked into. I must admit Madam Francine was great fun to impersonate, but that was at home, not in England, where I knew how to get out of trouble (thank you Mary Sue). "Jean stop now, I will help you under one condition."  
  
"What's that?" he asked, not looking at all worried about what might happen with this plan. Monica moved away from us as if we had some virus or something deadly. Can one say a rebellious spirit is contagious?  
  
"Well you have to promise that a) if my mother cuts me up into little pieces when I get sent home you will come and find me and give me a proper burial. B) If we get caught you will stick by my side and not say it was all my doing (Mary Sue, as perfect as she is has done this multiple amounts of times). Condition c) if we make any money we split it fifty fifty."  
  
Jean smiled. "Agreed, and if you get beat up by Draco again you will tell me, and not Harry Potter first."  
  
"Sure, but then next time you have to be the one that saves me."  
  
"Stick with me and you won't be needing someone to save you."We walked into class with nothing but plots in our minds.  
  
I spent the rest of class trying to figure out were we were going to get yards maybe even miles of pink yarn, and trying to figure out how big we would need the sweaters to be. It didn't matter with a scarf because it was just a long string, but a sweater requires counting...well at least I think it does. Towards the end of class Draco once again entered, asking for me. I shot Jean a helpless glance before packing up and following.  
  
"Well, I see you recovered nicely." He sneered. I looked him in the eye, only to find that his eye was encircled with a black ring.  
  
"You did too." I said, feeling a burst of confidence. That bruise Jean had given him seemed to say that I could do anything I wanted. "Leave me alone or next time it won't only be Jean who comes after you." I said feeling that burst of confidence wouldn't last long and I knew I shouldn't let him touch me again.  
  
Draco stopped and pushed me against the wall. "Say that again, Mudblood."  
  
I gave a shove will all my might and managed to make him let go of me. "Don't you dare hurt me or else. And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a mudblood? Don't you listen to anything?" I said before walking (I was walking very quickly, you could almost say I was sprinting) down the hall to were I knew I would find Professor Snape's office. I didn't pause to knock on the door, but I entered, shivering all over.  
  
Snape looked up from his papers when I entered. "Good, I see you made it without Mr. Malfoy, next time you will just come on your own seeing how you lost the help I sent you."  
  
I nodded weakly and started on his tutoring assignments. Half way through the class I remembered that he might be able to help me with my 'knitting' assignment. "Sir, could you tell me where I might find some spells for knitting and other crafty things."  
  
He gave me a disgusted look. "Why, in the name of Merlin, would you need to know a thing like that?"  
  
"Well sir, I was given a detention this Saturday, meaning I shan't be able to go to Hogsmeade. So I need to make my Christmas gifts, since I won't have any other opportunity to buy them."  
  
"Another detention Miss. La Demond?" he asked, amusement seemed to be shinning from his black eyes. If I didn't know better I would say he was only tutoring me because he got a kick out of what I did. Maybe he had heard from other teachers of what a handful I was.  
  
"Yes sir." I answered meekly, hoping he wouldn't ask why or from whom.  
  
"From whom did you get this detention from and why?" That man has to be able to read minds!  
  
"Professor Umbrigde, sir. She got a little testy when a friend and I questioned her teaching abilities." No details, no names, go me!  
  
"Is that all now? Well then you may go. Try looking for Miss Preiss's Guide to Gift Spells and Crafts. I recall hearing that this had something of what you are looking for. Will you need any supplies?"  
  
If I didn't know better I would say he knew what I was up to. "Only some yarn sir."  
  
He gave me an icy sneer (I would have felt better if it had been a warm smile), "Well I am sorry to say but I only have pink yarn. Will that suffice?"  
  
My mouth must have dropped open as he pulled out a bag of it from under his desk and handed it to me. "Yes sir." There in my hands were yards and yards of hot pink yarn, identical to the color of Professor Umbridges sweater.  
  
"Move along now. You didn't get the yarn or the help from me, mind you."  
  
I smiled, getting the vibe that he wasn't very found of Umbridge either. "From you? Why who would ever think of that? I made it form the noodles we ate last night." I then walked to the door, hearing this weird cross between a snort and a hiss behind me. That man really needs to lighten up or learn how to laugh.  
  
Author's Note: There was no Harry in this chapter, but maybe he's not all that important anymore...(Author is laughing happily in the back ground because she FINALLY figured out what she was going to do in her story) 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note ~ I want to thank all my reviewers for being so nice and well reviewing. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I was to busy freaking out about my Bio grade and just being me (a weird person who freaks out over tests). Be happy.  
  
I ran back to the common room as best someone with a full book bag and another bag of pink yarn could and as best someone could after overhearing Cho. When I entered to common room I found Jean sitting alone in a corner and I didn't see Monica anywhere near.  
  
"Jean, you won't ever believe what I got!" I said, as soon as I had my way over to him.  
  
He looked up at me eagerly, but one of his eyebrows were raised, "Another detention?" he guessed.  
  
"No, yarn! Enough to make every one in the whole school a sweater if we so choose!" I squealed, not caring if people were looking our way.  
  
Jean's face was one of shock and this is the only time in history that I have ever seen him stare at someone with his mouth hanging wide open. "Where, where did you get it all?" he asked as he fingered the yarn.  
  
"It's my little secret, it is amazing what you can do with noodles and a willing guide to the kitchens." I improvised. I promise I will tell him later.  
  
He leaned over closer to me, stopped suddenly as his head came really close to mine and said in a embarrassed tone, "Best go to bed now, we have a busy day tomorrow." He stood up and headed to go to his dormitory. I hate to say this because it would be like I was betraying Harry, but I was honestly hoping he was going to kiss me.  
  
But there is no way in the name of Merlin Jean would do that sort of thing (no matter what Mary Sue says), sort of how there is no way on Earth that Harry will fall in love with me. I must be getting older to realize this but on the way back to the common room I over heard Cho talking about how she and Harry were going some place and how she couldn't wait to talk to him about some dead guy (didn't pick up the name). I didn't feel at all sad, or heart broken, as I should have probably the way Harry would be if he heard that I didn't like him (Don't me wrong his still the man of my life, only unavailable at the moment). Maybe...no I think Harry is still my favorite boy in the world, after Jean and his evil streak.  
  
I went up to my dormitory and threw the yarn onto my bed. Only it didn't land of my bed for it hit a person sitting on it. I walked closer to my bed to find Monica sitting on it (not the yarn but my bed).  
  
As soon as she saw me she hissed, "Yarn! You aren't honestly going to follow through with this plan are you? Monique, you and Jean are asking to be sent home. I asked Professor Sprout about how many detentions a student could get and she said as many as we wanted, but notices are sent back to our school. I then overheard her and Professor Umbridge talking about you two and how if you guys do one more disruptive thing in Umbridge's class Umbridge will personally see to it that you are sent back home! Think of what the teachers back home would say!"  
  
She rambled on for sometime, talking of how we would be a disappointment to our school and how she didn't want to be alone here without us. Meanwhile I was thinking about my mother and her reaction. Having a howler sent was going to be nothing compared to what she would do once I got home. "Monica, if you don't want to be left here alone you can always help Jean and I."  
  
She gave me a horrified glance. "And miss my trip to Hogsmeade? I can't I promised Charity that I would site see with her."  
  
"We don't need your help for that. I want you to wear one of our sweaters and maybe pass the word around and see if others want to join in."  
  
"Save it for our school. Here you would need some assistance from someone the school listens to. Any ways it wouldn't matter if I help because I won't. Whatever you do, I won't help you or get dragged into this. I have already gotten a detention because of you and Jean, but I won't stand for expulsion!" She then huffily got off my bed went to her bed, were she instantly shut the drapes.  
  
Her getting a detention was my fault? What about the sight of poor Jean getting strangled to death by Draco? Does she have no memory? I helped Jean and she helped me, we didn't drag her into it!  
  
I can't believe she won't help me out with this marvelous plan. Now who could? Maybe the answer will present its self tomorrow while I am knitting. I thought drowsily to myself before I was sleeping. My dream that night was rather confusing, it had the typical appearance of Harry trying to save me from Draco, but Jean got there first, wearing a pink sweater, we then kissed, something I never get to do with Harry in my dreams.  
  
My dream didn't get much further than this because I woke up. (Whenever you have an interesting dream you are bound to wake up). I looked over at my clock it was ten in the morning. I smiled happily before lying down again. Nothing to do today, no classes, no teachers, and no detentions...then I remembered I must get up and knit sweaters!  
  
I sat up and hastily put on my robes wondering how long I had kept Jean waiting. I debated if I should bother with my contacts or not, but due to the fact that I couldn't find them the second option won.  
  
I ran down the stairs only to find the common room empty. I frowned wondering where everyone had gone. Where else would Jean be? Library! I left the empty common room, and headed in the general direction I thought the library was in. About an hour later I had found it.  
  
I walked in and was given a glare by the Librarian. She probably thought I was up to no good, but since I was I didn't have the heart to glare at her back. I walked over to her instead and asked, "Where may I find Miss Preiss's Guide to Gift Spells and Crafts?" I'm pretty sure that's the book Professor Snape recommended.  
  
"Why would you need a book like this?" she asked.  
  
"I need to make Christmas gifts and I can't got to Hogsmeade and buy them. Someone recommended this book."  
  
She gave me a suspicious glare before leading me to a corner of the library filled with how-to books. "Try looking here." She said before walking off.  
  
Jean was sitting at the table across from the shelves. From the pile of books in front of him I could tell he hadn't found the spell yet. I browsed the shelves looking for Miss Preiss's Guide to Gift Spells and Crafts. After I had found it I walked over to Jean and cleared my throat.  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty has finally awoke to help the poor peasant search for the spell." He said smiling. At least I know he isn't mad at me...then again the whole plan was his idea...  
  
I sat next to him, "Sleeping beauty has been sleep deprived lately so she had to do some catch up sleeping."  
  
"I would think so, how much sleep did you have to catch up on? You came here just in time for lunch."  
  
"How has the spell hunt been going?"  
  
"I don't think wizards know how to knit, and muggles are the ones who hold the key do doing it." He said dejectedly.  
  
I smiled and opened my book to the index. Turning to the page with K's on it I read aloud, "Knitting Spells, page 905."  
  
"Give me that!" Jean said angrily, "How on earth did you find that! I have been looking for a grand total of six hours!"  
  
"Beginners luck?" I asked.  
  
"Beginners luck my ass, you knew were I was, due to that secret friend."  
  
"No I asked Umbridge how she made she beautiful sweater and she just rattled off how wonderful this book was in helping her make her sweaters."  
  
"Keep your secrets you fiend. You get to copy down the spell, how's that for beginners luck?"  
  
"In my hand writing? Jean do we want to be able to read the spell?"  
  
Jean pretended to think about this before muttering some spell that transferred the contents of the page onto a piece of parchment. If left up to me I would have ripped out the page. "There, looks just like the page. Want to eat?"  
  
"Not really, I want to see if the spell works." I said.  
  
"Your wish is my command. Since you know have the power to visit the kitchens I guess we can eat any time."  
  
I frowned. "Well...you know I was following someone down there and I don't think I will ever be able to find it again..."  
  
"We'll try, we might as well explore the school before we are kicked out of it."  
  
"Monica gave you the talk too?" I asked, wondering what else they did while I wasn't there. I wasn't jealous or anything...just curious.  
  
"Yup this morning before she left. I have been officially given the title of a disturber of the peace, two-faced double crossing twit, and a suck up to yo...well according to her rant I will be leaving the school this Wednesday."  
  
"Why this Wednesday, why not Monday?"  
  
"Well Sherlock, we don't have class with her on Monday being that we had her on Friday, and if we are expelled on Tuesday then we can't leave the school till Wednesday."  
  
"I still don't see why they wouldn't send us home on a Monday." I said playfully as I took the piece of parchment from his hand and ran out of the library. I would have gone further, it's just that I didn't want to get lost, and I was hoping Jean knew the way back to our common room.  
  
A second later I was joined by a panting Jean. "What was the point of that?" he asked.  
  
"Encouragement to get you out of the library and lead the way to the common room."  
  
"Can't read a map? How about asking your helpful friend?"  
  
"My helpful friend is in Hogsmeade with all the other teachers. And I was never given a map." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Well then onward hoe." We took off down a set of stairs, turned a couple of random directions and then walked down another flight of stairs.  
  
"I get to choose the next turn." I said, realizing that we could be at this for hours.  
  
"Sure, and I get the next five wrong turns."  
  
"Well I bet that I will be able to make us head in the right direction."  
  
"Into a wall." Muttered Jean.  
  
"No fair, you lead us to," I waved my hands around my head and looked around the hall. I saw a familiar looking portrait, "To the tea picture!"  
  
Jean gave me a funny look, "Care to elaborate?"  
  
But I took off toward the picture of a woman holding a lap dog with a teacup in one hand. "Hello again." I called out to it.  
  
She looked up from her dog. "I remember you, you're the kind girl who brought me tea! Did you ever find your common room?"  
  
"Yes, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor since I did one for you?" I made my voice sound super sweet and had to resist laughing when I saw Jean mimicking me just out of the picture's sight.  
  
"Well sure. I have felt grieved that I was never able to thank you properly. And your face when you found out I was lying to you was heart breaking. I owe you one."  
  
"Can you go around the school and just ask people if they would like a pink sweater? Tell them that it..." I trailed off not knowing what it was.  
  
Thank Merlin for Jean. "It is a form of protesting the teaching methods of Professor Umbridge. If they are interested tell them to meet us in the library on Monday evening. Monique and I will be there. But just don't tell any the teachers about this. It's to be a surprise protest."  
  
"Well..." "Please can you? It would be a great way to make up to me for making me go fetch you some tea." I begged.  
  
"Why not, do Fred and George know about this?" asked the picture.  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Oh well I will tell them. This is the sort of thing they encourage. Have fun children." Called the picture as I led Jean up a set of stairs.  
  
We eventually made it back to the common room, with a no idea how we ended up there. All that mattered to us was that we did. After entering I went up to my dorm and brought down the bag of yarn and a couple of quill pens (I don't think Jean had knitting needles and I know that I don't so why don't I make some?).  
  
"Jean do we need a certain type of knitting needle? Or do we not need them at all?"  
  
"Two sets of needles please. It just says that the needles should not be from a muggle store."  
  
"All right then." I then concentrated on the pile of pens, tying to connect with their inner knitting needle properties (no, I am not crazy, just good at connecting with inanimate objects.). I muttered the spell and voila four sets of knitting needles.  
  
"Monique I only said two sets of knitting needles."  
  
"We might need extra, in case people actually want some."  
  
He smiled, "Ok then, lets see if this works." Jean picked up two needles, whacked me on the head with one of them, tied one end of the yarn to them and said ars vestes campus. The needles started moving on their own and in the blink of an eye we had our first sweater going.  
  
I started to clap and gave Jean a hug. As I started to pull away Jean pulled me back and kissed me. Well if you think about it I kissed him back but that is beside the point...Jean kissed me!  
  
Author's Note: Don't kill me for trying to give her a little bit of romance in her life...I am going to say this once again, I can't write romance so if you want relationship problems don't read this story. Oh and another thing, I will be ending the story sometime within the next few chapters (definition of a few: next 1-3 chapters). THANKS FOR ALL THE REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review, can you just feel the review button calling you? Just think it is a point and click away. 


	19. Tra la la la la

Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update and write but I am currently trying to get a friend of mine to keep posting so I have slowed down, also I left off at a very weird spot. This chapter was very strange to write considering that I still have a clueless character on my hands...Now Back to Monique's life...  
  
Testing, Testing, one, two, three, bold, italic, underline (I am trying to figure out how to get these to show up, right now I am trying it as a web page. I think it might be my life long goal to make the above appear the way they should)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of these characters except I think I have a right to own Jean, Monique, and all other characters I have made up with something I like to call my imagination.  
  
I pulled back from Jean feeling my face flush. I couldn't believe what had just occurred. Had I honestly just kissed Jean? Or was it the other way around? Had he just kissed me? "Well..." I started feeling awkward. Jean's face must have been a mirror image of my own, for he looked just as flushed as I was.  
  
"Sorry about that, it's just that...WOW! Look the sweater is done, how about we start another four, since you kindly made that many knitting needles."  
  
I was not going to be put off that easy, after all he was my first kiss, which I had been saving for Harry. "Jean, you were just what?" I asked trying to sound coy.  
  
"Well I guess you could say just got caught up in the moment. How's Harry?"  
  
"How is Harry, what kind of question is that?! You just kissed me because you were caught up in the moment?" I was furious enough to kill something and with a wand in my hand it was pretty tempting. Maybe I could just turn him into something, no one would ever know and I won't have to deal with the death of someone on my hands.  
  
Jean turned even redder (if possible), "Well why did you kiss me back? You didn't have to."  
  
"I was caught up in the moment." I muttered dryly, still having thoughts of how he would look as a worm or a pink sweater.  
  
"You were?" he asked, sounding downcast, "If you weren't its ok to say so." He added in a somewhat hopeful voice. This made my heart melt and all thoughts of murder left my mind. If I hadn't already had a crush on Jean I would have one by now...can one be in love with more than one person?(Don't answer that)  
  
"Well you are a rather good kisser," I started cautiously, not wanting to lie to him. I mean after all he is one of my best friends, is a rather good kissers (well being my first one I guess anyone would be a good kisser), and Mary Sue did say that she though he liked me, if that is anything to go by.  
  
Jean's face brightened considerably (not in color mind you, I don't believe that that would be possible). "I guess I am aren't I? Well you're pretty good your self." He answered smiling. "Let's get these sweaters rolling and then talk."  
  
For some reason I agreed (amazing what happens when you are confused by love). We got about twenty sweaters going (thanks to me and my unlimited supply of bobby pins) and then sat down on one of the many couches. "Let's talk." I said after sitting on the couch, getting comfortable, and starring at Jean who mean while was starring at me, the room was completely silent.  
  
"Answer one question for me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure thing partner."  
  
"Do you still want to go out with Harry, and do you still like him?" he asked me in this shy little voice. Are all people this sweet after they kiss you?  
  
"Well, I can say that I like him, but for some reason not as much as I used to. Don't tell anyone I told you that, I could loose my position as head of the Harry Potter Fan Club back home."  
  
"You are to Harry, as I am to you." He said simply, smiling at me.  
  
Being me I didn't get the point that he liked me till after I said, "Have I really gone down in you opinion?" I wanted to shoot myself as soon as that came out, I felt giddy with the knowledge that Jean liked me as was saying so.  
  
"Well, you have risen in my opinion if anything." He said, "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Yes." I said wickedly.  
  
"Monique, I really like you. And well, I don't really know what else to say," he stammered, making me feel guilty at once.  
  
"I am glad you do. I think I like you too."  
  
He smiled at me and I smiled at him and we kissed, until looking over his shoulder I saw that our knitting had gone haywire and instead of twenty sweaters we had about one (all the other ones had somehow become bobby pin sweaters), the first one we had made. "One size fits all." Cried Jean gaily as I picked it up.  
  
"Can't we just duplicate it a couple times?" I asked, surprised we hadn't thought of this before.  
  
"Brilliant! One moment please." He then said the spell and I ended up holding a pile of about twenty perfectly folded and stacked sweaters.  
  
"Were should we put them?" I asked, realizing that I defiantly didn't have room for the sweaters and there was also the small fact that Monica might take them to try and 'save our souls from the evils of expulsion '.  
  
"Well let's put them in my room. Then if you decided to be late, like usual, to the meeting on Monday, I will have them and all will be well." Jean got up, took my stack of sweaters and went to his room. While he was up there I cleaned up our mess of yarn with one quick sweep of my wand. (Actually it took a couple of tries to get the spell right, but once I figured it out all went well.)  
  
By the time Jean had returned the common room was slowly filling with the Christmas shoppers. Tomas came up to Jean and I saying, "Monique, um...Fred and George Weasly want to have a chat with you. The said something else but I can't remember...Oh, Jean you are also supposed to come."  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Jean, meanwhile I was trying to remember how many Weasly's were at the school.  
  
"Library in the back corner. Or at least that what I think they said."  
  
Jean and I exchanged glances before leaving the common room and heading over to the library. Thankfully Jean knew where he was going for I didn't have a clue. We entered the library and were automatically glared at by the librarian. I could have sworn she said something like, "Up to no good I bet." But I'm not sure.  
  
We walked to the back of the library where to red headed boys were deep in conversation. I nudged Jean, and pointed, mouthing 'that's them'. We walked over to them quietly. Once we were behind them I said in a perfect imitation of Professor Umbridge, "Fred and George Weasly! Didn't I just give one of you two a detention?"  
  
"Well you gave one of us one, did you forget that we were triplets?" Said one of them, not turning around.  
  
"Twins! I know you are twins! If I didn't know better I would think you all were trying to pull my leg," I cried in mock outrage. The one wearing a red sweater with an F on it turned around, and shock filled his face when he saw that Umbridge was no were to be seen. I smiled and waved at him while Jean laughed. The other twin, wearing a red sweater with a G on it turned around.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked.  
  
Jean stuck out his hand, "I'm Jean val Jean and this is Monique."  
  
"I should have known, you two are early, we are still waiting for our brother and Harry. Do you think you could do that again when Harry arrives? Only tell him he has to give up his broom and was kicked off the Quidditch team for life." They both grinned, as if picturing Harry's face. I wasn't as excited.  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
Jean looked at me and seemed to frown. I feel really bad, but I just can't give up on Harry. Fred (well I think it was him) looked shocked, "Can't joke around with poor emotionally scared potter in cause he has a nervous breakdown?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually I just don't like pulling the same prank twice." (Well I also didn't want to hurt Harry, but like I would tell his best friend's brothers that).  
  
"Like you know anything about it." Muttered George, "I bet you are an amateur at the most."  
  
Jean started to clench his fist, but being me I just put my hand in his (I was in a happy mood). "Well I suppose I don't have any real idea about how to cause trouble, knowing that I have never gotten a detention for doing such a thing." Jean smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I wish some teacher at home had heard that, they would break down laughing. Unless Monique you have been reformed in the last two minutes." Said Jean.  
  
Fred and George gave each other this look that told me that I wasn't believed. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is getting the school to participate." Said Jean, coming to my rescue, this was the second time today that I had the urge to turn someone into something else. I wonder if this is how the first evil witches got started, one day they got angry, turned someone into a toad, before they knew it they are turning everyone into toads.  
  
Fred and George were saved answering for HARRY and Ron came up to us. I felt Jean stiffen as he saw Harry. Funny I don't understand why he is jealous of Harry when Harry doesn't give me the time of day. "Hello Fred, why did we have to meet in the library? No one would over hear us there." Started Ron, obviously not noticing Jean and I.  
  
Jean doesn't like not being acknowledged or something for he started coughing furiously, succeeding in getting Harry and Ron's attention as well as the rest of the library's. "He's had this awful cold all week." I said, feeling relieved when all the eyes turned away from our table. Turning to Fred and George I said, "Jean's the amateur trouble maker, were as I rank somewhere along the lines of teachers don't want me alone in their classroom's for to long."  
  
"You're the girl that beat up Draco and then got beaten up by him, right?" asked Ron. Why does everyone in the bloody school have to bring that up when they first meet me?  
  
"No I am her evil sister come to get revenge on the two boys that found her. I believe their names are Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." I said Harry's name last so that Jean wouldn't feel jealous. But I couldn't help batting my eyes at him, Harry is Harry after all.  
  
Harry smiled, "You recovered well." He then looked me over. Why is it that he decides to do that now?! Jean automatically put his arms around my waist. I didn't mind at first till I realized that he was giving Harry a warning or 'marking his territory' as Mary Sue would say. To get out of this I sat down, Harry on one side and Jean on the other.  
  
"Now on to business. You two are going to have the school somehow get hundreds of pink replicas of Umbridge's sweater by Monday night?"  
  
"Well we were aiming for just Hufflepuff but this picture said it would be harder to pinpoint who made them all if we got the whole school involved. Only Monique and I aren't exactly welcome here, and we don't have the best of reputations here..."  
  
"I call beating up Malfoy a good thing. To bad your friend, Monique isn't it, didn't bash his skull." Piped up Ron happily. I could swear that after saying this he looked positively happy and seemed to be picturing this in his head. I don't see what Mary Sue likes about him. Harry nodded approvingly.  
  
Do I sense a strong hate for someone? Well anyway we all discussed our (meaning Jean and my) plan and somehow managed to get Fred and George to help us out. Jean promised to duplicate the sweaters and apparently the Weasly twins (I don't know what they meant about triplets) will pass them out at breakfast with Jean and I. I personally think this is a bad plan, but well as they said, they are the masters.  
  
After this grand conference I went back to the common room, got lost since I wasn't with Jean (he wanted to eat, and didn't understand how I had managed the whole day without food). But nine I found the common room entrance, but instead of waiting for Jean in the common room I went to my bed and fell fast asleep. (you would to if you had walked the whole school looking for your bloody common room).  
  
Author's Note: Well that's all for today. Sorry I haven't been posting very much but I am trying to get the chapters out as soon as possible, but school hasn't been helping. Don't mind the spelling, I know it's awful already, same with the after kiss dialog.  
  
Please review... It has often been said that the more reviews a person gets the more they write. 


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: ...must write...hate homework...must write...sorry it took so long to up date...must write...so must Spooflover13...THANK YOUR FOR ALL THE REVIEWS  
  
"Why do I have to do this for you every day! I am not your personal alarm clock!" Yelled Monica into my poor ear that I believe will go death by the end of the week.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," I muttered while submerging my head deeper into my pillows. Hogwarts definitely has softer beds and pillows that at home.  
  
"Good thing I have this here glass of water..."  
  
My head must have shot up at about fifty kilometers and hour. "I am up, just no water!"  
  
The water came down on my head anyway. Do I look like some wilting flower to you? Do I need constant watering? "Why did you do that?" I howled.  
  
"You never listen to me so why should I listen to you? By the way were are the sweaters?"  
  
I got out of bed and dried myself off with the sheets. "I don't know, can you hand me that robe over there?"  
  
Monica did as I asked, proving that she does listen to me, meaning she poured water on my head for fun, "Monique, I know you and Jean have made them and they are no where near your stuff!"  
  
That explains why my robe was on her bed. "You went through my stuff? What makes you think I have them? Better yet what makes you think I have made them yet? I still have a whole day, remember we don't have her till tomorrow."  
  
"How would Jean explain a bunch of pink sweaters to the boys in his dorm. No they have to be with you. Did you know the whole bloody school is talking about the foreign revolt and how it would be amusing to join in? They all figure you and Jean just want to get out of here. Actually they say the Frenchies but that technically is you and Jean. I happen to be French, where as you two are Frenchies or French Frogs, it all depends on who you are talking to."  
  
I finished dressing and shot her what I like to call a glare, Mary Sue likes to call it the innocent till proven guilty look. "Need to eat." I stated blandly before leaving Monica. Jean was waiting for me downstairs in the now almost deserted common room.  
  
"Feel like eating today? Yes good I think you need to too."  
  
"Jean, nice to see you to. I do eat, just I didn't have time, I was much to tired." I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"To tired my ass. Well let's go down and eat." He replied, while giving me the biggest smile you could imagine. I think I made his day! We started walking to the great hall having a light conversation of what I wanted to eat, which was a chocolate muffin and a donut. Healthy I know but Jean wanted oatmeal with mustard. Which do you think is tastier?  
  
I ended up with a quiche, Jean had the same thing, only with some toppings that I never thought of as something anyone in their right mind would put on. But I guess Jean usually isn't in his right mind when he is around me, the sweaters proved that.  
  
"Do you know what is with Monica? She's sitting at the Ravenclaw table today." Asked Jean through a mouthful of something that looked like mustard, quiche, and lettuce. Yummy.  
  
"Something about how she doesn't like the idea of our little prank."  
  
"Little prank? All the Hufflepuffs want sweaters, same with the Gryffindors. This is a big time operation!"  
  
"Oh, and mine weren't. Remember last year when I got the whole school to rig all the teacher's rooms with traps?"  
  
"That was you? I forgot about that. Dominic said that it was someone our age but I guess I found it hard to believe."  
  
"Anything can happen when I put my mind to it...that is unless it is staying out of trouble." Thinking it over I guess I could try to stay out of trouble, but you must admit the being the one making the trouble is much more fun than letting others do it for you.  
  
"That is an understatement, trouble is your middle name, and you go out of your way to gain trouble."  
  
Men should never be told they are right, or at least this is what I have been told by my mother. "I do not go out of my way, it goes out of its way to find me."  
  
"You do to, you are the brains behind the whole sweater thing."  
  
"You came up with the idea."  
  
"Yes, but you made it possible."  
  
"Jean, you could have done it without my help."  
  
"No. I wouldn't have the guts."  
  
"Did this come to mind when you were fighting with Draco?" I should fight with him more often, this is fun. Speaking of Draco he never told me what that whole fight was about...  
  
"Well maybe I have some, but not when going against a teacher."  
  
"Is Umbridge not a teacher?" Oh, I think I am winning this argument!  
  
"Monique just shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice that sent my heart fluttering. It was Harry Potter, and he had actually came over to talk to me! Jean was looking furious, when he really has nothing to be jealous about, I mean its not like Harry likes me or anything, must just look that way cause I won our argument about trouble and I.  
  
"No um we're not." I answered, since Jean was to busy glaring to give a care as to what Harry was saying.  
  
"Well Ron and I were thinking and we thought that maybe you two could give us some of the sweaters after the meeting so that we could pass out the ones for Gryffindor tonight. Well all have class tomorrow with her anyway."  
  
"That um would um be a good idea. Um what about um Ravenclaw?" Jean looked at me like I was an alien. Why are they both so sweet and cute? Can a girl date and be in love with two different people?  
  
"Fred's working on that. Have you done something like this before?" He asked sitting between Jean and I, a move that I recall Jean doing to Tomas a couple days ago.  
  
"I have, well, yes I have um done stuff similar to this before." I started vaguely, maybe he doesn't like troublemakers.  
  
"Really like what?" asked Harry sounding excited. Is Harry a prankster too? I always read that he was a perfect student. Maybe Fred and George are helping him the way I am helping Jean become a prankster.  
  
"Monique we really have to start heading to class, you know how long it takes for us to get anywhere." Interrupted Jean.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I had best head for my next class to." Commented Harry as he stood up and left. I must admit that I was feeling quite sour with Jean. What right did he have to end my conversation with Harry? I mean I was just getting to a really interesting subject that I can talk about with anyone.  
  
"Do you still like Harry? I mean I will back off if you do and all." Said Jean as we started down to the Potions classroom.  
  
I felt horrible, once again is it possible to be in love with two people at once? "Jean, no I don't like him the way I like you."  
  
He seemed to relax. "Are you sure?"  
  
I gave him a big, wholesome smile as an answer and I am proud to say that I think I was telling Jean the truth about myself. Harry is an obsession, Jean is well Jean. I also have to add that we made it to potions in a timely manor and we weren't at all late. We sat down next to Monica as a sign of truths or something like that but I think it was turned down for she just got up and walked away.  
  
Potions today was really weird, Professor Snape just randomly awarded me points. All of Hufflepuff was rather confused about this. Maybe he is just showing his support, not that I want it, but it does make me happy to see that a teacher approves of me. But it still, getting praise feels weird when I am so used to getting detentions...  
  
After potions I left Jean, who was doing a little victory dance up the stairs for some reason, and went to Muggle Studies. There we were told that we were to watch a movie with British Muggle humor and then compare it to our own. The movie we watched was Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. Who ever said muggles had bad movies was wrong. It was the best, better than all the pervious muggle movies I had ever seen.  
  
I left muggle Studies is a very, shall I say nutty mood and I practically ran (I didn't run I briskly walked) down to the great hall to find Jean. He wasn't there, which was weird cause Jean is always someplace I am supposed to be before me. Thankfully Mary Sue was already there (Monica was there but after this morning...)  
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table saying, "Hey Mary Sue! Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
She gave me this weird look before saying, "Sure, there are some things I want to know."  
  
"First how's the Ron mission." I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Abandoned. Hermione has got her claws in to deep and he doesn't even notice it. In fact I doubt if they even know they are in love with each other! It is my new goal to hook them up."  
  
About half that went over my head, did I hear that Mary Sue wanted to become a matchmaker? Run Ron and Hermione, run for your lives! "Mary Sue are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Yes, I am willing to bet the whole school is just waiting for this to happen. And if you are going to leave something for the school to remember you by then so am I."  
  
"Excuse me?" Please, don't say Mary Sue is against the Umbridge sweater thing too.  
  
"Well do you think I am stupid? I heard all about what you and Jean plan to do. But more important things first, have you taken my advice and dropped the Harry idea? Please say you have and go for Jean. If you don't think he likes you by now just think of what he is willing to do for you. Honestly making sweat...why hello Professor Umbridge, I just love your sweater." Mary Sue then graced Professor Umbridge with a big smile.  
  
Professor Umbridge didn't say anything; she just peered at us and readjusted her pink sweater before stalking off. I am pleased to report that the sweaters Jean and I made are exact replicas, I wonder if she used the same spell...  
  
"That was close!" continued Mary Sue happily as if she hadn't almost told Umbridge what was going to happen tomorrow. Actually it was a good thing that Umbridge had come up for I didn't really want to tell her she was right once again about whom I liked. After all Jean and I weren't officially going out, I mean all we have done is kiss once and that was while making sweaters.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Well were was I... Hey Hermione! How are you doing?" Asked Mary Sue.  
  
"Exasperated, Harry and Ron are stuck on that crazy idea with the sweaters. I told them they could be expelled for doing it but do they listen? I think not."  
  
"Ahhh, well then where are they?" asked Mary Sue, I tried to fit in with the background.  
  
"Somewhere..." Hermione waved her hand distractedly behind herself. "Why is there a Hufflepuff at our table?"  
  
"Oh, well we were just discussing if we were going to partake in the sweater thing tomorrow."  
  
Hermione eyed me as Mary Sue said this, "You are the one Malfoy has problems with, aren't you? Do you know who started the stupid, immature sweater revolt idea? Please tell me so I can knock some sense into them!" To put it blandly I tried to hide. Having some one tell me to tell myself that they want to kick my arse isn't something I call fun. "Don't know. Sorry I have to go now and find Jean..." I trailed off seeing Harry approach with Jean. Weird how the seem so chummy when I have seen Jean glare at him constantly before.  
  
"Monique! I just gave Harry a sweater and he is going to duplicate it so that he can pass them out tonight." Cried Jean when he saw me.  
  
Hermione stared at me, while I tried in vain to become one with the wall. "Are you quite sure you don't know who is behind it all?" she asked in a shrilly voice.  
  
"Come on Hermione, your are talking to the brains behind the operation. Never thought to find this type of person in Hufflepuff but I'm not complaining." Stated Harry.  
  
I looked over at Jean who I considered to be the mastermind but he seemed pleased that I was getting all the attention. I wanted to stay with Harry and all but glancing at the clock I realized I would need a head start getting to my next class. "Well I will be sure to give the mastermind a message when he is feeling up to the job, but I need to get to class." I gave Hermione a big smile before heading off to transfiguration.  
  
Jean followed, "Monique you don't seem to happy."  
  
"Well considering before you came I was given a warning to deliver to the masterminds of the so called 'sweater rebellion' I am in a fine mood. Oh, and the mention of being sent back home also does have that effect on a girl."  
  
"I am sure, well does this make everything better?" He asked before bending down and started kissing me (technically speaking you might almost be able to say we were making out). I must say that I have never been a big believer in a kiss making everything better but I guess I was wrong.  
  
He pulled away after a while, "All better now?" he asked in what I think was a sad imitation of an innocent tone.  
  
"Well, only for right now." I answered, in a somewhat devious way. Jean started laughing and we actually made it to the transfiguration classroom with moments to spare, even with our little, um, shall I say detour. To state the obvious, I like having a boyfriend...  
  
During class today we had to transform an armadillo into a pillow. Jean wasn't to thrilled with this and Monica had chosen not to sit with us.  
  
"Of all the stupidest things we have to do! What is the point of transformation may I ask? Of all the classes I have this is the one I hate the most, its worse that Divination." Muttered Jean under his breath as we were given the assignment. I am glad he didn't stand up and state this thought for I fear the professor is pretty fed up with us.  
  
"Jean, all you need to do is become one with whatever you are trying to transform and voila! Your object or animal is there."  
  
"Sure thing, just like if you connect with a crystal ball you will some how be able to see something either than fog."  
  
"A cloud of fog always surrounds you so what makes you think a crystal ball is going to make things any better?" asked a voice behind us that belonged to Draco.  
  
"Well if your hair wasn't so slicked back maybe you would have some brain cells left to think with." Countered Jean, while I sat there and tried my best to look like that was what I was going to say.  
  
"Maybe if you looked in the mirror some time you would see that light pink isn't your shade of color."  
  
Jean instantly rubbed his cheek. "Come off it, you know that you are just jealous that you don't look this good in this shade of color."  
  
"What are you trying to say mudblood?"  
  
"Well in France when a guy uses that much gel to do his hair we all assume the worst."  
  
"How dare you insult a Malfoy! At least I still have a proper brain to think with."  
  
"Monique has a better brain than you!" Jean just has to drag me into this. I mean the conversation of insults was already over my head. Was Jean saying Malfoy was gay? And since when am I smarter that a prefect?  
  
"What mudblood?! I bet your freakish friend here can't even think of a way to make a pillow, after all she is so thick that she needs tutoring."  
  
"I bet she is a lot better at it than you." Jean of course didn't ask if he could say this, after all how does one connect with an armadillo?  
  
"Lets see her try." Sneered Draco.  
  
Jean and Draco then both looked at me expectantly, along with the rest of the class. Talk about tension. I stared at my armadillo wishing that it would somehow disappear. Feeling that I was doomed I started my connection process. First off I pictured a field of armadillos frolicking with Jean on the other side, wait where do armadillos live? In the desert? Anyway doesn't Jean hate Armadillos?  
  
"She can't even remember the words to the spell!" shouted Draco to some of his fellow Slytherins, breaking my concentration. Stupid prat.  
  
With the prat in my mind I started to picture Draco with an armadillo on his head. Slowly I envisioned the armadillo turning into a pillow. I then heard Jean laughing along with what sounded like the rest of Hufflepuff.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" screeched some Slytherin girl at me, once again breaking my concentration. Don't these people realize that I do need some quiet when trying to prove a prat wrong?  
  
I turned around to Draco to tell him to keep his friends quite, but he must have left for there was a pillow where he used to be sitting. I turned to the still laughing Jean, "Where did Draco go? I need him to get his friends quiet."  
  
Jean started laughing harder and pointed to the pillow on Draco's desk. Then it hit me. Ops! I guess trouble must just be attracted to me, for I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, only I didn't know where I would find an armadillo except in that prat's arms. You must admit armadillos are dreadful creatures.  
  
Footsteps neared my desk and Jean instantly stopped laughing. "You have some skill with transformation, I'll give you that much. Twenty points to Hufflepuff, just turn him back by the end of class." The professor then left, trying to get the rest of the class quiet.  
  
In the distance I could hear a girl yelling about how unfair it was that the foreigners were being favored. Another one was saying this was the best day of his life. All I have to say is maybe if I get sent home tomorrow it will for my own safety. I am not going anywhere alone today, good thing I don't have tutoring.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get up, but this chapter has taken around 3 days to write...but mind you that this took place at random moments. Last chapter is all planed out and will be coming sometime next weekend...hope you all don't mind...it will be a long last chapter I promise. 


	21. The last Chapter

Author's Note ~ yes this is the last chapter for all of you. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry that it has taken me this long to post the last chapter...computer caught a virus (spyware and more), didn't have time, and I had to erase a lot of stuff on my computer so that I could install my new printer(meaning this whole story managed to get deleted from my hard drive along with my other one). I might start a sequel if I get enough reviews telling me too...  
  
It took me a while to change Malfoy back, once I had gotten the image in my mind that he was an armadillo it was hard to picture him as anything else. But with the help of Jean (kisses for good luck do wonders...especially when the rest of the class has gone, along with the professor) I was able to manage. Before I knew it the 'wonderful' face of Malfoy was in front of me.  
  
"You BITCH! Best watch your back." He yelled before stalking out of the room.  
  
At least he got my gender right, but sadly I'm not a dog so whatever he was talking about had no effect on me. Jean of course looked properly offend for me and made some hand motions that weren't really called for, unless it was to help him with his manly pride, but he wasn't even the one Draco was talking about. And they say girls are hard to understand?  
  
"That's the third time that bastard has done something to you."  
  
I counted, one) he beat me up two) helping me get lost in the Slytherin area 3) am I missing something? "That was the third time? I mean I only can count two. Both were because of something I had done...such as hitting him with that stiletto, kneeing him, and that time you beat him up...what did I miss?"  
  
Jean smiled, "I forgot to tell you about it."  
  
"About what?" will he tell me or shall we forever be playing this little game?  
  
"Well you know that time you came to the rescue and got Malfoy off of me? Well he was talking about his future plans of what he was going to do with you while talking you to Snape's office. Well...he never go around to doing anything thanks to you and that shoe, but..." Jean went red, looking adorable... not even Harry looks that cute when he is embarrassed.  
  
I still don't think I am ever going to get the full story as of why Jean and Draco were fighting but I think this is the only story that I am going to get that is anywhere near to the truth. Honestly why can't boys be more open? I mean I tell everyone everything!  
  
Anyway after that wonderful incident Jean and I headed on over to charms. The professor turned a blind eye to our late arrival and motioned for us to take our seats.  
  
In class we learned how to cast a spell that causes things to be in two places at once, this one is rather long and hard to pronounce. Cedo Mecum alibi reperio. Do you think that if I am ever in a duel my opponent will give me enough time to say something that long? I don't think so.  
  
After class got out Jean and I decided to do some 'homework' in one of the back tables in the library, the only thing that I can say is that no homework got done. Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table with Harry Potter and a whole lot of other students from Hogwarts that were asking for sweaters to wear to tomorrows can I say function? Jean and I did as asked and I think the whole school will be sporting a pink sweater tomorrow, that is all except for Slytherin. It's weird how all the Slytherins seem to like the professor and how they can take away points.  
  
The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it someone was shaking me awake in Hufflepuff's common room. I opened my eyes in some what of a daze.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, I heard someone snigger.  
  
"Monique, why are you in the common room? I thought I saw you walk up to your dorm last night." Asked Jean between laughter.  
  
"I did go to my dorm...Monica is still asleep isn't she?" Not waiting for an answer I shot up of the couch I had been sleeping on (Jean was giving me this look that seemed to say I may know her but that doesn't me I understand her) and ran to my dorm. Monica was still asleep...you know what this means? I went to the bathroom, filling up one of the pitchers that just so happened to be there, changed the bars of soap into ice cubes and tiptoed back to Monica's bed. She was still sleeping (Oh sweet revenge!)  
  
Very carefully is suspended the pitcher of water over her bed (to be more exact it was over her head) with magic and left the room. I sat down on Jean, who had conveniently sat down and said the counter spell for the levitated pitcher.  
  
"MONIQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ah, doesn't revenge feel sweet...oh wait she is already mad at me...that's not good. I turned to Jean and started to kiss him. (Yes I now have an alibi, and I get to do something I love). A few minutes later a soaking wet Monica came down the stairs.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THE MEANING OF THAT? HAVEN'T YOU...Did I miss something?" she asked (Jean and I were still kissing mind you). She was practically yelling in my ear, Jean was luckily on the other side of the raving terror with ice cubes in her hair.  
  
"Umm?" asked Jean, breaking out of our kiss. I didn't even have to answer.  
  
Monica pointed from him to me before breaking out into a big smile, "I knew this would happen!!! You two are such a cute couple!" she squealed. "Charity was saying that you two wouldn't realize you liked each other till we got back to school. I was right!"  
  
Jean rolled his eyes at me smiling, "We would have told you sooner but you didn't seem to want to be near us yesterday...Monique I'm going to go get our sweaters then lets head off to breakfast."  
  
I nodded, watching him leave. I have come to the conclusion that I like boys with brown hair much more than those with black. Monica didn't let me ponder this idea for long, "You are still going to do the whole sweater thing?" she asked.  
  
"Well it did bring Jean and I together. Do you want one?" I asked, hoping to get out of another lecture. From the way Monica was acting you would think that Jean and I had just gotten married, which is a much better attitude that the one I get when sweaters are mentioned.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Jean came back wearing one of our pink creations and holding another one out to me. "I assume you aren't doing this."  
  
"Well..." answered Monica, in the time it took for her to finish saying well I was able to get my sweater on. (Quite a fashion statement...not)  
  
Jean didn't seem to want to wait for an answer for he just grabbed my hand once I had the sweater on and dragged me down to the great hall. This was a sight to be seen, for it seemed as if the whole hall were one big pink ocean with an island of black and green in the far corner. This school has a much higher participation level than mine does.  
  
"Look at Umbridge." Whispered Jean.  
  
I looked at the staff table where a rigged Umbridge sat. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink and she seemed to be pulling at the neck of her pink sweater constantly (all the sweaters we made seemed to match hers perfectly)...If only I could have heard what she had been thinking.  
  
Jean and I sat down in our now customary spot at the Hufflepuff table. Not long after this the shrill voice of Umbridge roared across the hall, "POTTER TO MY OFFICE NOW! I WILL CATCH THE STUDENTS WHO THOUGHT OF THIS! THEY HAD BEST START PACKING NOW!!!!" She then stormed out of the hall, from where I sat it looked as thought she was pulling Harry out of the hall by his ear. Good thing I know Harry, and I know he would never betray me, his most sincere fan.  
  
The rest of the hall finished their meals in silence, but it felt as if a lot of looks were being sent our way. "Jean would you say this constant staring is a good thing...or a bad thing?"  
  
"Monique I would have to say bad...how about we head for class before she gets wind that we were behind this."  
  
"Do you think I should start packing?"  
  
Jean rolled his eyes proving that he was confident that we wouldn't have any problem with staying here. I hope he is right. After Jean finished off his meal (I had lost all chances of eating after watching Umbridge and being watched by the whole school) we started off towards Herbology.  
  
We made it there with more than enough time to spare. "Do you guys know when Harry has run off too?" asked the voice belonging to Ron.  
  
Red and pink don't go together, especially on Ron. Jean didn't seem to want to answer Ron's question, so I did, "You missed his grand exit. He is now being questioned by Umbridge..." I trailed off, sensing that Ron didn't want to hear more that he had to. It is also a belief of mine that with red heads one must be extra cautious.  
  
"He is with Umbridge and you didn't do anything about it?" he asked, actually it was more like yelled. The red, pink, and peach combination turned to red, red and pink. I could also see steam radiating from his head.  
  
Jean stiffed and put an arm around me before saying, "It was a little unexpected and if you have a - "  
  
Hermione interrupted him while I stood there blankly. "Ron, they did what they could I am sure. Calm down.. We can't just barge into her office, just think we are prefects." I noted that she wasn't wearing a pink sweater.  
  
"Hello children, I'll have the door open in a jiffy."  
  
Ron and the rest of us were saved from hearing and saying more for a wave of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors came over to the green house and started to filter in. Jean and I sat as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible. Harry didn't make an appearance and class started without him.  
  
About halfway through the class he entered and sat with Ron and Hermione, holding his bleeding hand, and carefully not making eye contact with Jean and I. I really don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I looked to Jean for help in what was going on. He seemed totally focused on his plant.  
  
"Jean..."  
  
"Monique." "Something is going to happen because of him."  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Harry won't even look over here, and his hand is bleeding." I was getting nervous now, but if Jean wasn't worried than I would try not to be.  
  
The green house door opened and a Ravenclaw boy entered holding a note. The professor took it and looked over at Jean and I. My stomach turned, having a professor look over at you when you aren't doing anything to attract attention is a bad thing.  
  
"Jean and Monique you are to follow Henry. I recommend taking your things...from the sound of it you will be missing the rest of this class."  
  
"Stay calm, they have no proof." Whispered Jean. We both stood up packed our things and followed the boy who had entered. He wasn't wearing a pink sweater either. We walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
"Where are we going?" I finally asked, I can't stand for things to be silent for to long.  
  
"Professor Umbridge's office."  
  
I shot Jean a frantic look, he didn't look at all phased. "Do you know why?"  
  
"No. You must though, or else you wouldn't be here." As the boy said here he stopped in front of a door. The door of death (Umbridge's office) in this case. "Good luck, my friend Stacy told me that you don't want to change hands when writing with her quill and agree to everything she says or you will just have to write more."  
  
?  
  
"We don't know anything." Muttered Jean into my ear as I shot him a confused glance.  
  
Jean opened the door and I entered first, a guy must have invented the saying ladies go first. Professor Umbridge was sitting at her desk and had a very happy look on her face. All hopes of getting out of this one alive disappeared.  
  
"Sit down please." She said while pointing at two chairs that had been set in front of her desk. I sat and stared at the floor, did you know that Hogwarts has a very common looking floor...its made out of stone. Jean on the other hand leaned against the back of my chair and from what I could tell he was having a stare down with Umbridge.  
  
"I suppose both of you know why you are here, so let's get down to the punishment. It is my feeling that - "  
  
"It is my feeling that I must be informed as of why I am being punished. Don't you agree Monique?"  
  
I managed to make a noise that sounded like I was agreeing.  
  
"Is it something I said that has offended you so?" asked Jean, if he had been sitting next to me I would have hugged him.  
  
"You are to speak when spoken to." She snapped before writing down something on the paper in front of her.  
  
"Well I can't possibly concur with anything unless I know what I am agreeing to. For all I know you could be condemning me for the massacre of a family of monocots. Which I admit to."  
  
"Monocots?"  
  
"A blade of grass. In the plural it means many blades of grass or a lawn if you want to know what I was referring to."  
  
"I didn't ask for a definition! And if you ever kill a what-ever-you-call- it again I will personally have you thrown in prison!"  
  
Jean raised his right hand, "I Jean val Jean solemnly swear to never to harm a blade of grass, and if I do, may Merlin strike me dead. But you must promise to pave the way to the green house for me or I might kill a piece of greenery on my way to and from class." Jean then tapped my shoulder.  
  
Without meting Professor Umbridge's eyes I said, "I solemnly swear never to mow the lawn again or walk, even if it means I can save someone's life while doing so."  
  
"I DON' CARE! THAT IS NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE! YOU TWO ARE THE ONES BEHIND THE SWEATERS!"  
  
"You mean these sweaters?" asked Jean, pulling on my pink sweater.  
  
"THOSE SWEATERS!"  
  
I thought I had best say something, I didn't want Jean to dig himself into a deeper hole. "I am sorry madam but we took not part in the making in these sweaters."  
  
"Exactly they were made in China." Added Jean.  
  
For some strange reason the Professor calmed down, "Yes I see. Well I have evidence against that fact. In fact I have a witness who has attended all your meetings."  
  
Harry was the only one she had talked to; it had to be him. I never thought I would say this but I HATE HARRY POTTER! Jean made this noise in his throat and sat down, "What meetings?"  
  
"They took place in the library last night and the night before last." She answered smugly. I turned to look at Jean. He didn't look all that happy.  
  
"Maybe this person made a mistake, there are lots of girls at this school who have blond hair, and many boys who are brunette." I reasoned, holding back tears. I could just picture what would happen if my mother ever found out about this...best give them my father's address.  
  
"Nice try. If you won't admit to it I guess I have no choice except to send you back to France. I hope you enjoyed your stay here. If you will follow me to your common room I will give you time to pack while I make the proper arrangements for your travel home." She stood up and walked to the door. I could feel tears creeping up to my eyes. I mean I have been given detentions loads of times but to be expelled is a new concept. I wonder if my wand will be taken way. I stood up and followed her, wiping away tears that were leaking out. Jean seemed stunned.  
  
We made it to the Hufflepuff common room entrance in record time. "I hope you don't mind but I will have to seal you in. Be back in about two hours." She smiled as Jean and I entered the common room.  
  
Once the picture swung shut I started to cry. Jean didn't know what to do with me. "Monique please stop. It's all going to be ok. Just think of what you will be able to tell everyone back at school."  
  
"How I got expelled from the greatest school imaginable?" I sobbed ripping off my pink sweater and throwing it into the fire. Jean said nothing as I watched it burn.  
  
When it had finished burning he said, "No, you pulled a prank that all of Hogwarts was willing to follow, even thought you aren't a fellow student."  
  
"Will I also say that the guy I originally went here to see was the one to turn us in!"  
  
"You don't know for sure." He tried.  
  
I didn't want to hear anymore about the whole incident I decided that I had best start packing. "Jean I'm going to go pack, can we talk later?"  
  
He nodded and we both went our separate ways. Packing took less time than I thought. After an hour of shoving my scattered cloths into my trunk I was done. With great difficulty I was able to pull it down the stairs where I found that Jean hadn't finished yet. Not wanting to be alone in the common room I decided that I would further break the rules and go up to the boys dormitory. Funny thing is that no alarms sounded as I made my way up the stairs. When I got to the door with a plaque saying 5th years I entered.  
  
Jean jumped a mile high as a hugged him from behind. "Who the...How did you get up here?"  
  
I smiled, "I flew."  
  
I was given a weak smile in return, "Is she here yet?"  
  
"No, remember she has a job to do. Lunch starts in about fifteen minutes. I am willing to bet that she will be over here by then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I sat down on his bed feeling depressed and watched Jean finish packing. When he was done we both made our way back down to the common room, never talking to each other. We spent the remaining time in the common room saying nothing. Even though I was saying nothing my mind was going wild with excuses for my behavior. I know no one back home will believe the truth. I can just picture it "Did you hear that great story Monique and Jean made up about an evil teacher who has a pen that uses the blood of the user as ink?" "No way! Do tell!"  
  
I never did come up with a plausible excuse. It seemed to take Umbridge forever to return back to the common room but when she did she had the head master (Dumbledore Or Bumbledore?) with her.  
  
"I must say that this is the strangest thing that has yet to happen in the history of the Hufflepuff House. Sounds like something Gryffindor would do." Said the Head Master.  
  
"Actually sir, your sorting hat just divided us up into groups of three and then placed each group of three into one of the four houses." I remarked faintly, thanking Monica for telling me that tidbit of knowledge.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Fascinating! Do you both wish to return home?" he asked.  
  
"No sir" answered Jean and I at the same time.  
  
"Do you see a way around this?" he asked.  
  
"Detention for all of eternity?" I asked, and was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"Well that might be acceptable, will you be able to live that long? I so..." started the head master.  
  
"Head Master, you forget you don't have the final say over matters concerning expulsion anymore. I have already informed their school that they will be returning by midnight." Interjected the devil with the flames of hell burning at the ends of her pink sweater (if you want an unbiased account of what happened look at the her official report that I am will to bet I will be seeing as soon as I return home).  
  
"It was only a joke." I'm not sure who said this but it was said.  
  
"Not to me, it was a personal insult and I won't be able to work here and conduct the proper respect I need if these two go unpunished!" she said in a shrill voice.  
  
Dumbledore gave what I like to call an exasperated sigh. "Well seeing I have no choice in the matter." Turing to us he said "If you will follow me. I will now be taking you to the train station. Your bags will appear down there."  
  
Jean and I stood. "Don't worry. Just keep you head high and look proud. Pretend you are a queen. Just don't show Umbridge you are upset." Whispered Jean as we walked out of the common room.  
  
Walking the halls of Hogwarts without crying was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Students would stop and stare at us and no sweaters were in sight. As we entered the main hall of the castle I saw four figures standing by the doors in pink sweaters, the only pink sweaters we had seen on our long walk to the front of the school. As we got closer I was able to recognize Monica (who looked extremely smug), Mary Sue, Charity, and Dominic (he looked like he was paralyzed and being held up by Charity). They (Mary Sue, Monica, and Charity) all smiled and waved at us as we exited through the doors.  
  
An hour after the train left the station an owl flew in. I pulled off the letter and read it aloud to Jean.  
  
Dear Monique and Jean,  
  
I have heard the rumor going around school that Harry Potter had turned you guys in for the whole sweater mess. I, of course, had to make sure this was true so that I could take proper revenge on him and because I couldn't believe that Harry would do such a thing. I turns out that it wasn't Harry after all but another dear friend of yours. What, in the name of Merlin may I ask, did you do to Draco to make him so mad? Dominic told me that Draco was bragging to the rest of Slytherin about how he had gotten some of the foreigners kicked out of the school. Stupid prat, he'll wish he has never been born by the time I get through with him. Well I will need your advice in the area as of how to get back at him, you always do come up with the better plans. Who knows maybe I will be seeing you sooner than you think.  
  
~ Mary Sue  
  
PS Why didn't you tell me that you and Jean were together? Does this mean I can go after Harry?  
  
I sighed as I read the letter, feeling depressed yet happy. Now all I need to do is manage to keep all this from my mother...I wonder how this will happen, but with the help of Jean anything is possible.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review, I want to know if the ending was alright 


End file.
